Home Is Where You Are
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: A collection of Eren/Levi shorts.
1. Our Quarters

A/N: From what I hear, I might catch a lot of hell supporting this pairing cause of that whole obnoxious age difference thing, but one of the things I like about them so much is how well they understand each other. Eren wasn't angry, completely understood, that Levi had to beat the shit out of him in the courtroom, for instance. I'm not sure I understood that, lol, but that headstrong idiot got it perfectly. And that's what I'm going to be trying to put forward in these and any future stories about them. Enjoy.

* * *

Eren could only watch them argue. They still weren't listening. This place needed to be spotless, fucking _spotless_ before Levi arrived. What about that didn't they understand?

He took a moment, chewing his lip. Well, it wasn't exactly their fault. They didn't know whether or not he got their heichou to himself for awhile was directly tied into how clean this place was. And given everything that had been going on, the cleanliness of their new place probably did seem kinda pointless. They just didn't know what was riding on it!

Again, he felt guilt welling up inside him, leaving the bickering group to try and finish the cleaning on his own. So many had died getting him back to safety, those currently annoying him were also putting their lives on hold just to make sure he stayed safe- he really shouldn't get pissy just because Levi was going to lecture him before nailing him. The corporal had been under a lot of stress, too; maybe, just maybe, they'd skip the lecture and go right to the nailing.

* * *

"Now, the half-assed cleaning," the heichou said once business was out of the way. "You lot seriously call this place habitable?"

"Wow, Eren, you weren't kidding," Mikasa's voice beside him said.

"Ah, so that's why it's so shitty in here- only one of you was trying. It's still no excuse, and I shudder to think what state my room is in. Since Eren's the only motivated one, he can be the one to re-clean it. You lot can make the rest of this place presentable."

The majority of the faces in the room stared blankly, Eren, knowing how serious the man was, got up and was leaving for where he was told.

Levi arched an eyebrow. "Now."

Those bodies sprang to life, organizing themselves to get the house clean. The corporal calmly stood, making his way to where he'd sent Eren, still able to easily hear the other's feet running upstairs to the destination himself.

Levi chuckled as he walked, seemingly in no hurry to assure the other he wasn't in trouble. His internal laughter increased, leaning against the doorframe of the room, watching Eren scurry about the admittedly-impressive-looking space, attempting to further rid it of dirt. The teen had even left the window open, letting in the fresh breeze and warm sunshine.

He just smiled at first, watching the other's attempts. It was adorable, really. Eren was going about it all wrong, just pushing the dust around, but still so determined to get the room spotless. Finally, Levi entered the room, closing the door behind himself. The teen was so focused he didn't notice the older male until he took the cloth from him. "Here, see?" he said, showing him how to get into the web-filled edges. "Carefully, or you'll just keep missing it."

"Y-Yeah," Eren replied, flushing at the sudden close proximity.

The cloth was handed back to him, the corporal never breaking his expression. "Finish up now."

"What, this foreplay for you?"

"Dirty room equals no sex. I told you that before you left."

"You could help," was the return sigh before realizing, unique relationship or no, he'd just mouthed off to his superior officer.

"I was considering it, but with that attitude, I should leave you to do it," came the swift reply. "But if I do that, your sorry ass will be at it well into the night, and I have other plans for it. I'll be back in a minute."

The younger male watched him go, breathing relief that he wasn't going to be disciplined for his mouth. He was probably getting his own cleaning stuff.

Eren still wasn't sure how this had happened. One minute they had been talking, and then… Eren wouldn't have taken Levi for an impulsive type, but impulsive he certainly was. Maybe the corporal still didn't trust him as he'd originally said, but most definitely felt a certain… possessiveness, making it clear Eren was his to do with as he wanted. Oddly enough, Eren couldn't bring himself to have a problem with that. There hadn't been any sex that first time, but the look in the older man's eyes… it had sent chills down his spine. And not in a bad way. Not at all.

And the first time they had… Wow. It had been a little awkward, Levi demanding control of the situation despite limited mobility, but at the same time-

"Oi."

Green eyes shot up; the subject of his thoughts now glaring back down at him, still sitting by the window. "Levi."

"Correct. What are you doing, getting lost in thought like that?"

"S-Sorry."

"Just get back to work."

"Yeah." He turned his attention back to the lower end of the window frame, settling into a comfortable silence with the other man, the only sounds the group around them yelling at each other and the light scraping of their own work.

"I know a lot has happened in a short time, but it doesn't do any good to dwell on it," the corporal spoke up suddenly, not looking away from his own task.

"Huh?"

"Mopey doesn't suit you."

"O-Oh," Eren realized. "I guess I should be thinking about that stuff, huh?"

Levi stopped, looking over to him, mildly confused. "You weren't? What else could possibly keep you sop deep in thought?"

Emerald eyes lifted. "You."

The look on the other's face was dubious. "Me?"

"Yeah… just how this happened, I guess."

"This?"

"Well… I'm guessing you don't threaten all your subordinates with the same thing you do me."

There was a chuckle from the other side of the room. "No. No, I don't. I have yet to hear even a whimper of a complaint from you."

"I'm not now. It just… happened so suddenly."

Levi stood then, walking back over to Eren and squatting beside him, a small smile sitting on his lips. "And that's what you've been thinking about?"

"Yeah… you'd think I'd be a little more on the whole 'turning into a titan' thing."

The other man chuckled again, but leaned forward, lightly pulling the other's head toward his own. Eren's breathing slightly hitched just before their lips met; it was if, in that instant, he'd completely surrendered his headstrong self to the corporal, allowing himself to be eased back against the floor, never fully parting. The teen wasn't sure if it was just as simple as he was different that the corporal wanted him so much, or maybe that, from the get-go he'd understood the other's logic, but whatever the case, Eren was sure he'd never tire of the attention.

"Hey! Corporal Levi!" Hanji's merry voice suddenly broke into the room, the woman's gaze settling on the two- or rather, her quarry's bloodthirsty gaze. Her face paling, she backed out, saying, "I-I'll find you later." At least she remembered to shut the door behind herself.

"Uh, is that okay?" Eren dared to ask as his partner's eyes returned to him. "She'll probably tell everybody."

"Let them fucking talk," he breathed back, capturing him again. And not just his lips- those hands of his, calloused and hard, still had the gentlest touch as they cascaded over his body, never asking anything in return.

What was with that? Eren knew he was inexperienced, but… it was almost insulting, unless… no. Just… no way Levi could think so little of himself. So he tried. Letting himself fall the rest of the way back, he lifted his hands- only to have them forcibly pinned to the floor. "W-What?" he asked, feeling the flush of embarrassment the coming question was causing him. "I don't get to touch you too?"

Going off his partner's expression, it was as he'd feared- it didn't seem like it had ever crossed his mind that the teen would _want _to. The surprised look was fleeting, and was followed up with a 'Do whatever you like,' but Eren couldn't help but commit the seconds-long look to memory. It was as if getting what he was giving had never actually crossed his mind.

Who would go into something like that? Eren didn't like it. He was, however, very interested in conducting an investigation of his own. Actually, now that he thought about it, in their two previous encounters, neither of them had managed to be completely naked- but Levi most of all. That was gonna end now too, he managed to decide through the other's (probably intentional) assault on his body. Eren took Levi's hands into his own, gaining the other's immediate attention, his dark eyes now fixed on the earnest emeralds. For once, he seemed to catch the corporal off his guard, easing his hands to the ground, hovering over the teen with… not quite confusion, but he really wasn't understanding what Eren was trying to accomplish either.

Once the older male's palms were flat on the wooden boards, he reached of to the collar of his shirt, carefully pulling loose each button that hid the other's form from him. About halfway down, Levi's left hand came up to grasp both his partner's.

"What is it?"

He didn't open his mouth to reply, agitation clearly high and the same guarded look not wavering, his hands remained stilling the other's fingers. Eventually, the hands dropped, and definitely did not look happy, but allowed him to continue as he would.

Eren studied him a second, but did finish the row of buttons, pushing the shirt open. Now, he was pretty sure what the problem had been. There weren't many, but the scars that were, they were deep and hard and jagged against his skin. "That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know. I didn't want you to get girly about them."

Green eyes narrowed.

"And we're going to be here all afternoon if you insist on getting us both naked first."

"Would that be so bad?" Eren dared to ask. "It's not like either of us is wearing a harness."

Levi paused. The other bit his lip so he didn't laugh; considering he was used to practically living in one, and senses a little clouded, it really was an easy thing to forget- and the look he was being shot was more than enough to remind him of that. "Do whatever you want," came the repeat, almost with a sigh.

Not that Eren was an expert, but he wasn't sure the older man knew how to have a relationship with someone, and as a result, was just taking it. Lucky for him the person he chose to take from was all too willing to give.

The first time had been right after that first run out… that complete and total failure. Before the higher-ups found out and shit really hit the fan, Lance Corporal Levi was in the room he himself had been confined to and had him pinned none-too-gently against the wall. Eren wanted to demand what was going on with him, it was on the tip of his tongue, but then he'd seen the look in those lost blue eyes. He was numb, empty, and needed something -someone- to recharge the humanity in him. Why he picked Eren wasn't important, nor had he ever really pictured his first time like that (or at all really, if he was being honest) the only thought in his mind was that he couldn't bring himself to refuse the man's unspoken request. It also helped that the other did all the work, as the saying goes, and just left Eren to barely be able to hang on to the new sensations running through himself.

"Oi. Eren. You're doing it again. I catch your brain at a bad time?"

"You probably wouldn't agree, but you and my brain are actually pretty close."

A mildly-confused eyebrow arch, then, "You're right, I wouldn't. You purposefully trying to drag this out or something?"

"Can you blame me if I was? Starting to sound like you're forcing yourself."

Another arch, this one in amusement. Not 'ha ha' amusement- he clearly thought the teen was trying to think beyond his capacity. "Eren, thinking is not your-" he stopped the insult himself, pursing his lips together. "Eren, I never got around to telling you why… why I…"

"Mauled me in my room?"

"…Yes, that." He sat up, still straddling the other's waist. "I suppose an explanation is overdue."

"I'm not as clueless as you think. I saw how you looked then, and have a pretty good idea what you were thinking."

"… And didn't put enough thought into what you might be," he admitted. "I don't think you even realized the kind of shit you could have gotten me into for that."

"Oh, I did. I just didn't. Even if I'd wanted to, I doubt anyone would've believed me over you."

"I wouldn't have denied it." His eyes stayed on him while he hesitantly added, "I would never have denied how much you helped me that night."

Eren smiled. Whether it was his fan boy appreciation for the man or those new feeling for him springing up inside him, he knew he'd always do whatever it took to help Levi.

A timid knock sounded at the door. "Corporal Levi?" Hanji's voice came again.

"Unless it's life or death, get your shitty ass gone!" the man snapped at the door, and the sound of the woman scurrying was heard once more. "Seriously," he sighed lowly.

"Besides, it's not like I was complaining," Eren continued good-naturedly. "Sorry I keep spacing out, but if it helps, I'm still on you."

Levi scoffed, but he still had a small smile. "Depends," he said, leaning back over his partner. "Are you actually, or just trying to placate me?"

Eren grinned back. "Both."

The older man gave a slight, but humored, shake of his head as he leaned further in to reattach his mouth to the other's shoulder.

An appreciative moan sounded in the otherwise quiet room; there was never anything louder between them- whatever the reason for it, there was enough screaming in their lives.

Eren reeled himself in before his mind wandered again. Even if he was still thinking about the man with him, he should really be paying attention to their current encounter.

Levi seemed to whole-heartedly agree, pawing at him and his clothes with renewed vigor. The green-eyed male usually just did what he could to hang on, but as he often did, was enjoying having some backbone, grabbing just as feverishly as he was being grabbed at. He practically dared Hanji to try and interrupt at this point- Levi wouldn't even spare her a warning. Clothes completely off, for the first time ever, completely exposed to one another's eyes. Eren couldn't speak for his partner, but he knew he wasn't complaining. Despite the few scars the corporal did have, his lean body was still muscular, the result of both the gear and regular exercise. It wasn't uncommon to see him running laps at night or something similar- Eren could definitely understand some insomnia; he was barely starting the corps and he already had the stuff of nightmares to haunt his dreams.

A hand brushing against his hardened shaft brought him back to the present, groaning low at the touch and already panting for air. "You were doing it again," his partner chided him. "I have half a mind to just leave right now."

"You won't," the other managed. "You like messing with me too much."

"Disciplining."

"Call it what you want. You're still not gonna leave."

Levi paused, and Eren was sure he was thinking about it just to prove a point, but seemingly changed his mind, latching unto the other's mouth and rough hands traveling down his trembling body again. The green-eyed man bit down on the other's lip when he felt two lean fingers push inside him, rub against him and begin to relieve some of the borderline soreness from lack of attention.

It had been so long.

Those fingers pushed deeper and he arched into them, craving as much of that touch as he could possibly have. Levi's mouth moved lower, his tongue fluid over his partner's form, until he swallowed the throbbing member twitching between his legs.

"Fuck, Levi, don't, I'm-" Eren tried to warn him, but it was too late- those mischievous fingers found their target, and all too soon, the other was swallowing the proof of his ecstasy. "I… just need… a-Whoa!"

Levi was over him again, grinning wickedly, and had totally shoved himself inside his partner without warning. He didn't start moving right away, at least giving the other time to become accustomed to the intrusion, gently sucking on his neck. "Are you all right?" the soft question came.

"Y-Yeah. Just caught me by surprise. And I _know _that was the idea," he added sarcastically.

Levi only snickered again, raising himself up on his hands, Eren wrapping his legs around the older male's waist, nearly breathless as he waited for him to start moving. He didn't have to wait long.

It was slow at first, probably just for him- it looked like it was killing the other stay at such a pace. But he enjoyed it, being full of his partner again, even reaching between them to palm his own hardened member. Levi would deny it until the day he died, but the spark in those gray eyes told Eren he'd hit the kink on the head every time.

"Levi," he was moaning again in no time, and the other took the vocalization as permission to add energy to his efforts. Eren knew he wasn't complaining. He stroked himself harder in time with the wonderful assault on his body, and Levi, seeing how close he was, leaned in and took another rough kiss, Eren biting down as his second orgasm hit him, his partner almost immediately following him.

Neither of them moved away from each other for a time, catching their breath, enjoying the feel and taste of one another in post-orgasmic beauty.

There was a knock on the door so timid, it was barely audible. "Corporal Levi?" Hanji had dared again.

"Life or death?" the older man questioned. This _was _the third time now.

"N-No…"

"Then why are you bothering me?!" he barked back, hearing her back away again. "I'll be down in a minute!" He sighed as her footstep drew further, sitting up. "Doubt there's even a problem. Shitty bitch just likes pissing me off."

"If you go downstairs, she wins," Eren tried.

Levi smiled, leaned down for one last, soft kiss, then stood, grabbing a rag to wipe himself off before surely visiting the bathroom to do so a little more thoroughly. "Get yourself cleaned up and finish this room. You might want to get some new rags," he said, pulling his clothes back on.

"Yes, Sir," the other breathed lowly, but didn't move until the he had finished, content to just watch the corporal. He put such care in presenting himself, from tucking in his shirt evenly to tying his shoelaces so they looked identical to each other.

"That wasn't a suggestion, Eren," he said good-naturedly, pulling his jacket back on.

"I know," was the reply, standing himself and stretching a little. "Just thought I'd enjoy the view a little first."

Levi's eyebrow arched a second, not understanding, then the other swore he saw a small flush form on his face. "Get to work," he said only, and left the room.

Eren snickered, and started gathering his clothes.

* * *

Late that night he was groaning, but just now flopping down on the bed, exhausted.

Levi, not far behind him, snickered as he closed the door behind him. "Long day?" he inquired with false sincerity.

Green eyes glared up to him. "Yeah. My commanding officer's a fucking neat freak and makes it our problem."

Another snicker. "Don't let him hear you talk like that. He'll make you sleep in the dungeon again just for kicks."

Those earnest orbs softened. "No, I don't think so."

"Watch it, Jeager; I can still kick your ass."

"Until I bite my hand."

"Please," the corporal scoffed, both threats in jest. "We've more than established at this point that no matter what form your ass is in, I still own it."

"Yeah, that's just what you want everyone to think," he informed the older man. "There wasn't a single speck of dust in that room after the second time I cleaned it; I swear, you see dust even when there isn't any."

Maybe having him clean the same room five times was a little much, but it had certainly gotten a reaction. He walked over now, giving the top of his head a kiss. "Get some sleep, then. I heard he has more of the same planned for tomorrow."

Another groan, but the teen could feel his eyes dropping already, and was very soon sound asleep- but not before muttering what a sadist bastard his lover was before completely nodding off.

Levi only chuckled, getting undressed, and more than tired himself, didn't waste any more time before joining his partner's comfort.


	2. Passion Flower

Levi allowed himself a small stretch as he walked down one of many halls now reclaimed in the barracks the Survey Corps had once been given, now used to hide an over-confident (but well-meaning) teenager from those who would have ill means for him. This whole thing was entering the vicinity of ridiculous, but if it got them any closer to answers of why titans were they way they were, he supposed he should go with it. Even if it involved the daily torture of just being around that magnificent idiot.

A sharp groan caught his attention. From Eren's room, doors away from his own. Charging forward now, he saw the door had been left just slightly open- that didn't bode well at all, even if the idiot just hadn't shut it all the way. Eyes hard, he pushed it open the rest of the way.

And nearly laughed.

Eren was fine. Might take him a couple centuries to get over the embarrassment, but fine.

He was still in uniform, harness and all, laying back on the bed, but undone enough that he could wrap a hand around his greatly-aroused cock. Well, it had been. Half-massed now to go with the bright red that rampaged across the speechless teen's visage. His composure wasn't coming back any time soon, so Levi spoke, "So sorry for interrupting your ill-conceived attempt at pleasuring yourself, but I heard you, saw the door, and thought you might be in trouble." With that, he began to leave, closing the door, then-

"Ill-conceived?! Are you implying I don't know what I'm doing?!"

Levi grinned. Target acquired. He could get into so much shit for this, succumbing to what should be boxed away and never thought of, but if he did this right, Eren wouldn't be complaining to anyone. And he'd never want to do wrong by Eren anyhow. Shifting back to his usual indifference as he again faced the teen, he stated, "I'm implying nothing. I'm stating a fact."

If possible, the other bristled further. "How can you say there's a right way?" The corporal had to admit he was impressed the green-eyed male was still maintaining defiance despite the flush his cheeks also maintained. "It's personal preference!"

"There's getting the job done, and there's getting the most of the experience. Were you doing the latter, you wouldn't have cared I looked in on you."

Eren didn't look impressed. "Uh-huh."

"Suit yourself. Have a good night," Levi told him, but before he even finished turning away, the teen had his attention again.

"Are you… offering? Won't that get you in trouble?"

"Only if you decide you want me in trouble."

A contemplative look crossed those earnest green eyes. He seemed to recognize the corporal was completely putting into his hands what happened next, if anything.

But he still wasn't saying anything. Levi took that to mean the decision was too big for his frazzled brain, and opened his mouth to repeat his 'good night' to the other, but just as he did Eren did too, voicing, "I don't want you to go."

"Oh?"

"I-I mean, I don't know what you'd expect of me-"

"I wouldn't do anything you don't want me to," came the even reply, his own desire scarcely believing this was actually happening, finally shutting the door behind himself, but still in the room.

The other seemed to finally remember he was a little exposed, flush darkening when he looked down at himself, but clearly not seeing the point in covering up.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," the corporal assured him, loosening the cravat from around his neck, carefully setting it aside on the dresser. He swore the emeralds fixed on him brightened with anticipation. Was he not the only one harboring a little crush, or was Eren just excited for what he was about to experience? Either way, Levi wasn't about to disappoint him.

He got up on the bed, hands and knees, over the form still laying back. Shifting his weight, he lifted his left hand to the teen's cheek, letting it slide down his jaw line. He was trembling a little. How cute.

"Hei- Hei-"

"Levi," he corrected softly, without edge, hand gliding down the other's annoyingly-clothed body. "What is it?"

"I'm just… glad I'm with you."

A rarely-seen smile crossed the older man's face, reaching for the teen's hand, holding it steady under his own, traveling back down the lithe body beneath him.

"Um, Levi? I'm right-handed."

"Good for you. When you're on your own, you can use whichever hand you like."

Eren seemed to understand the logic, not protesting further when his own hand was wrapped around himself, light pressure from the other's barely having him touch himself as his fingers ran along his stiff shaft. A low groan resonated in his throat.

"See? Don't rush it, let it last." The lot of them got so little pleasure, especially in their lifestyles, what they did get should last as long as it possibly could.

"L-Levi," he gasped. "I c-can't…"

"Oh? How far along were you before I came in?"

"Pr-Pretty far…"

The heichou took pity on him, tightening the grip, but not increasing the strokes any. Eren's hips were unconsciously thrusting against him, trying in vain to make him move faster. "So impatient," he chided the younger man.

"P-Please."

And Levi lost it. That flushed expression, hot body, pleading tone- he'd do whatever Eren wanted, even if it was to leave him the hell alone. But he didn't, he wanted more from him, and Levi was nothing but willing. He moved the other's hand along, harder, faster, until the most beautiful cry he'd ever heard left Eren's lips, covering himself in his own cum. He panted for air, looking up at the older man with the most exquisite gleam. Several beats passed, and in a half second, reached up to gripped the other's raven strands, and pull his face within an inch of his own. "Take me," he more ordered than asked- Levi was willing to overlook it. That hungry, wanting gaze… he wanted to give Eren everything he wanted.

Carefully though, summoning every ounce of self-control he had, the corporal began to pull at the buckles that held the other's harness in place, then his own. It could get difficult to explain if he needed to requisition new ones.

He slid off the bed then, ridding himself of further clothing, and when looking back at Eren, nearly laughed again. He was getting clothes off too, but slowly, almost cautiously, almost as if- "Second thoughts?" he asked. "If so, it's not-"

"No," was his immediate, stern reply. "Just, um, a little nervous."

Levi smiled again, leaning against the bed to be eye-to-eye with him. "I won't hurt you," he spoke.

"Again," Eren laughed softly.

"You said-"

"I do get it. Just messing with you a little. Clearly, I forgot who I was dealing with."

"Cheeky brat," he muttered, then decided those outspoken lips needed tasting.

Eren didn't object, returning the fervor with just as much energy, even entwining his fingers in the other's hair again, palm rubbing against the close-shaven part underneath the longer strands. That actually felt really nice. Already gasping for air, the kiss broke, emerald gaze dropping slightly. "You look… pretty close," he muttered, flush returning.

"You put on quite the show."

"Um, can I… to you?"

"You can do whatever you want, Eren," was the reply, sitting up on the bed beside him.

The teen was hesitant, so the heichou offered his own hand again, layering their fingers against one another before laying the warm palm against his aching member. The touch was so good, had wanted to feel the other's hands on him for so long- then Eren stopped, taking advantage of Levi's confusion to push his leg aside before swallowing him whole.

He bit into his arm hard so as not to call out loudly enough to wake the place. Eren's mouth, his tongue… even if he was inexperienced, this was an area he clearly didn't need instruction in. "Eren- I'm-" he gasped, but the other got the message, backing off before the older man came, splashing against the sticky mess already all over his midsection.

Just the sight of it was enough to put him back in the perfect frame of mind to do as the other had asked earlier.

Pulling him into another kiss, he eased the teen back against the mattress, coating his fingers in the warm mess he actually wasn't in a hurry to clean. He was as careful as he could be, only rubbing the tight entrance at first, not sticking in a single finger until Eren was moaning and rubbing against him. Both digits went in then, opening and stretching, feeling for- Eren cried out, muffling his voice in his pillow, his dick twitching at the contact. "Levi," he nearly begged, the crazed want back for an encore. "Please."

"You're sure? That wasn't every long."

"I'm sure."

He still went slow, both savoring the feel of the other swallowing him up and and not wanting to hurt him.

"Levi," the brunette moaned, mind half-gone to pleasure. The corporal forced himself to go slow despite it; Eren laid out on the bed, completely naked, craving more of his touch, lips pert and senative after being wrapped around his cock… "More."

That one word, that one request, was all it took to make him lose complete control. He thrust into the other harder and faster, and, seeing his throbbing member twitch at the more, wrapped a hand around it. Eren, still having to muffle his heated cries in the confines of his pillow, reached down to grasp the hand simulating him, not helping or hindering, just keeping in time with the borderline- desperate thrusts. The brunette came first, almost painfully it looked like, and Levi wasn't far behind, catching himself so he didn't collapse on his lover.

Eren was pursuing normal breathing, hands languidly running up and down the older man's sides. "Wow."

"Indeed."

"You've… probably done that before, huh?"

"Once or twice," he admitted. "But Eren," was the added, gently forcing the other's gaze to his own. "I have never wanted, borderline needed, to be with someone as much as I have you. Nearly killed me to kick the shit out of you. If it hadn't been necessary-"

"Stop it. I already told you, twice now, that I got it. I don't even want to think about what could've happened to me if the Military Corps had gotten their hands on me." A grin twitched his lips. "Not anything this good."

Levi scoffed in humor, lifting himself up.

"Does this… whatever this is, does it have to be a secret?" Eren asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Within the group, no, but I'd be prepared for some teasing. I wouldn't go flaunting it. You act like an ass just because you think I'll save you and I'll sooner let you rot in prison."

"Yeah, I know." The teen laughed again. "You don't seem like a public display kind of guy anyway."

"Very perceptive. As for what this is, it's whatever you want it to be, but know there's no one I would rather be with."

"You're pretty free with the declarations, Heichou."

"I've had some time to practice wording them."

"And I think I'd be pretty fucking stupid to reject them."

"You still have to clean with everyone else."

"Yeah, yeah. Did you… wanna sleep here, or…?"

"I can't tonight. I still have a small pile of papers in my room I need to go over. You get cleaned up and get some sleep, though."

"You too. No all-nighters; they're bad for you."

Levi chuckled, kissing the other's forehead.

By the time they were clean again, Eren was already falling into a deep sleep, not even stirring as the other man gathered and put on his clothes. And… that little brat. The last item he'd needed, the cravat that nearly always hung from his neck, was wrapped around the teen's hand, against his face, just under his nose. And Levi didn't have it in him to take it back. Oh, well. He'd survive without it awhile. Quietly, he took leave of the room.

"So, how'd it feel to finally get that adorably-independent body of his under your fingers?" a soft, but no less cheeky, tone voiced in the hall.

Levi turned to face Hanji. "Worth the wait," he told her without jest, daring to hope the woman would respond in kind.

"Good," she said only, still chuckling. "It was starting to get sad, watching you watch him all the time. Hope for your sake it wasn't a one-time thing."

His eyes slid to the door before resting back on the woman. "Be it my own foolishness or no, I think it won't be."

The redhead chuckled again, turning back to her own room. "Have a good night, Heichou."

He smiled after her, doing the same. "You too, Hanji."


	3. White Glove Treatment

"It's kinda funny, cause he loves dirty talk."

The women at the table with him blinked, full attention suddenly in his direction. For a second, Eren was confused; Hanji and his adjunct, Kara, were eating lunch with him, and the conversation had somehow landed on 'Neat Freak Levi,' and he'd only been thinking-

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

The females nodded, stunned expressions still fixed on him.

"You two realize I'm a dead man if you tell him, right?"

More nods, but Hanji stated, "If you tell us more, we won't tell him you slipped."

What? "Why would you wanna know about our sex life?"

"We're girls, Eren! Gossip is what we do! Humor us!"

Green eyes shifted to his flushing adjunct. "You too, Kara?"

"If you'd rather not, I completely get it," she assured him. "But, it's like Hanji said; we're interested in all sorts of stuff."

"I'm making a mental note to get you two boyfriends," Eren sighed. "What, uh, what do you want to know?"

The women shared a grin; Hanji leaned forward.

Eren swallowed hard.

* * *

And for the rest of the day, he walked on eggshells, avoiding Levi's office like it was full of fleas, even if the thought was ridiculous- Levis' office would forever be the cleanest space in the building, but Eren really didn't trust Hanji to keep her mouth shut. Apparently even Kara had a side to her that he didn't know about. But he'd known he was definitely screwed if he didn't, at least he had a chance if he let a few things slip. If she still decided to run her mouth… Kara, at least, he could keep busy. Even Hanji didn't have a handle on Hanji.

But he always met Levi in his office at the end of the day, and they went home together. No matter how worried he was about the corporal's reaction to a possible situation, that was a tradition he couldn't break.

Now if only he could get his heart to stop pounding.

He knocked, and Levi called him in, sounding very calm, but that didn't mean shit. Levi didn't make scenes. Even as he entered, however, the other man displayed no reason for him to keep worrying, writing away at his desk as he always did before missions, keen on getting the work of them done as soon as possible. "Hey," he said, closing the door behind him.

Levi still didn't look up, continued to write. Still no reason to overanalyze; he was probably almost done with the document. Thinking he was going to be a little while, the brunette started to sit on the couch.

"Don't you fucking dare," the other's voice lowly warned, still not acknowledging him otherwise.

That wasn't good, but Eren stood straight again, trying not to let it show.

It was a few more minutes before the raven-haired man stopped his work and looked up at his lover, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms in front of himself. "You are aware I am a very private person, are you not?"

Fuck. "Y-Yes."

"So, with that information in mind, you readily told Hanji nearly every detail of the last three times we've had sex?"

"It wasn't readily, it was an accident! I was thinking, I was, and it just came out of my mouth too! And Hanji said-"

"Shut up, Eren," the other sighed, raising a single foot to push himself away from the desk. "Get your ass over here."

Not pausing to question it, the younger man did, standing straight between his lover and his desk.

"Turn around."

A little confused now, he still did as requested.

"Bend over."

Oh. This was going either someplace painful or someplace awesome. Or both, he realized, hearing Levi stand as he placed his palms on the flat surface of the desk. A sudden, quick smack hit his ass, and couldn't stop a low moan.

"You're getting punished, Eren; you really are filthy to be enjoying it. First telling people about your sex life and now this? I don't think I should even be touching you."

"Eh?"

Another smack. Despite his words, the hand stayed to give the cheek a squeeze. Eren let out another moan. "Yeah, I definitely shouldn't be touching you. Good think I'm wearing gloves."

He was what?! The brunette stiffed at the words. Not those damn things again. "Y-You promised-"

"I said as long as you behaved," was the snapped return, nearly hissing in his ear. "Discussing our sex life with Hanji does not qualify," he added with another hit, then sat back down in his chair. Eren dared look over his shoulder at him, and indeed, his lover's graceful and calloused hands were covered in the white fabric, folded in front of his face, elbows on the armrests, expression expectant. "Strip. Slowly."

That wasn't a problem. The longer it took to get his clothes off, the longer it would be before those irritatingly-covered hands would be on him, stimulating him as much as they could without actually taking him over the edge.

He moved slowly, purposefully, just the way he knew Levi liked to see him. Eren didn't even pause at his underwear; exposing himself to his lover was never a problem either, even if (or especially if) he was shamefully hard.

Then the older man did something unexpected. Carefully, as he did all things, the immaculate gloves came off, folded and placed in a jacket pocket. "You've suffered enough for your crime," he decided out loud. So blabbing to Hanji just got the shit scared out of him. Good to know, but Levi probably wouldn't be as lenient for repeat offences. "Suck me, and it'll end completely."

Office sex! Eren readily dropped to his knees, pulling out and swallowing his lover's thick member.

The corporal's head eased back with a groan, hands tightly gripping brunette strands. Levi's length was hot and hard in his mouth, already trying to thrust into the ministrations. Oh, he was getting close. Already? Maybe being talked about didn't have as bad an effect on him as he claimed. "Eren," he finally gasped. "Desk."

As long as he lived, the brunette knew he'd never hear a request he was more willing to fulfill. "I thought I was so filthy you couldn't touch me," he replied coyly.

"You're right," came the curious reply, smoldering sapphire eyes looking him over. "Maybe I should just leave you to take care of yourself."

Eren kept his grin internal. His lover wouldn't be able to watch for more than five seconds before taking him any way he wanted to. Still, he reached down, gripping himself but moving slowly, hazy emerald gaze on his lover.

Levi already looked like he was gonna lose it. Abruptly, he shot up, pushed the other down against the desk, and himself inside the tight heat that readily accepted him.

Eren called out loudly, dick twitching almost painfully in his grasp. The older man didn't let up, continuing to take him. Green eyes looked up, and for a single moment, didn't see his lover's ravaging lust, but all the innocent affection behind it that they'd built over the years. He pulled him down to kiss him fully, gasping as the raven-haired male again sheathed himself inside him, pressing hard against _that spot_, but not moving otherwise. "Levi, don't… so close…"

"About to lose your mind from this, aren't you? Can't get enough of me, Eren?"

"No," he said as solidly as he was currently capable. "Not ever."

Levi gave him a smile, a kiss, and started moving again.

"Yes… Levi… oh!" He cried out hoarsely as he came, twitching while his lover filled him. "Fuck," he gasped, catching his breath. "If that was punishment, I have to be bad more often."

"If you ever do anything like you did today again, you'll pray for the mercy of my white glove treatment."

Eren swallowed. "Read you loud and clear."

"Good. Get cleaned up," the other said, giving his ass one last sound smack before pulling out of him.

The brunette groaned at the sharp touch despite himself, but managed to gain control of his wobbly legs. The sooner he did, the sooner they could go home, and the sooner he could give Levi a taste of his own medicine.


	4. Agape

Agape

'ah-gah-pay,' Greek.

Love that only seeks what is best for the other's complete fulfillment.

* * *

Eren took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, watching yet another nurse as she tried to achieve flight running from his lover's room, his pissed-off voice sounding off after her, something he'd probably thrown crashing into the wall just after she'd cleared the area.

At least he was talking now. The past week the corporal hadn't said a word, expression blank, sitting in the hospital bed he was confined to. Even Hanji hadn't been able to tease a response out of him.

Eren hadn't even tried. He'd sat down with him, softly said 'hello,' and taken his hand into his own. He'd stayed each day after work until staff shooed him out. The corporal hadn't resisted the contact, but he hadn't acknowledged it either.

The doctor had said his patient would probably go through a few emotional phases, especially given his nature. He didn't need to be in the military, that wasn't what was pissing him off, Eren knew; this injury was going to take _adjustment_.

Levi's yelling died down, and the brunette dared approach the doorway. Bandages still wrapped his head, covering the beautiful sapphires he knew were underneath. Maybe not now. Depended on the damage, the doctor had said. Eren lightly knocked the doorframe he stood by.

"What?" the corporal snarled.

"Down boy; just me," the other spoke evenly, entering to sit by him again. "Unless you wanna yell at me too."

"I want to yell at the dumbass upstart who did this to me."

"Commander Smith has him in holding," the younger man told him. That alone was overkill, but this was Levi. "They haven't decided how to punish him, if discharging him is enough."

"I don't suppose you want to bite him in half for me."

He wasn't joking; he was still mad as hell. "If that would get you your sight back, mein liebe, I'd do it in a heartbeat. Actually, guy would probably welcome it. He feels pretty shitty."

"Guess all the fucks I give, Eren."

"Yeah." He reached for the other's hand, and found the touch welcomed; Levi's hand instantly gripped his own. "How are the rest of your injuries? You don't just bounce back after falling from that high."

"…I'll be fine."

"…Will you?"

A light scoff. He pulled at Eren's arm. "Get over here with me. There's room, right?"

"Plenty," he affirmed, kicking off his boots before curling up with his lover's head on his shoulder.

Levi didn't say anything else, he didn't need to, but as they sat together, Eren felt his body relax, his breathing even. He'd fallen asleep. Good. He didn't doubt the other needed it.

Hanji came in then; Eren put a finger over his lips.

"Don't you two look adorable?" she softly cooed. "I hear he's talking."

"Mostly yelling."

She snickered, still keeping her voice down. "It's a step in the right direction."

"Yeah. He looked so lost all week, I-"

"I'm not asleep," Levi's gruff tone interrupted them. "And you're both idiots."

"We're just happy you're starting to be yourself again," his lover told him. "We were worried about you. Still kinda are," he admitted. "But know you'll come around once you're good and ready."

"I'll let you two lovebirds be," the woman grinned then, and left the room.

"She's gone. A little rest wouldn't hurt you, you know."

"…Says you," came the barely-audible reply. "I just… keep seeing the treetops… right before…"

The hand in his squeezed hard. The treetops. The last thing he'd seen before that guy's blade allegedly slipped from his hand to slice across Levi's face. It hadn't even been a mission; just a training operation he'd agreed to help Eren with. That probably pissed him off the most, but because of that, there was medical staff on site. "The sun was bright that day," Eren finally said. "It must've been beautiful. As far as last sights go, it couldn't have been all bad."

"…I'd rather it had been you. The last I heard before I hit… whatever, was you screaming my name." There was a bad, perverted joke in there, but he just didn't have the energy.

"A tree truck. A fucking big one, before you hit the ground," the other explained, knowing the older man was probably wondering about the exact turn of events after he lost consciousness. "And even if you can't see me, you can still hear me, feel me," he reminded him, a hand sliding down his back.

A contented groan rumbled in the other's throat. Fuck, he was sore.

"See? That's not so bad. Besides, I think it'd be kind of interesting the next time we have sex," he added, feeling a flush touch his cheeks at the admission.

Despite his still-foul mood, Levi more mused than anything, "You must have the most adorable little blush right now."

"If how warm my cheeks are is any indication, totally do."

Almost cautiously, Levi's free hand began to lift, nearly pausing in midair before finally resting his palm on the other's cheek. "You feel warm," he says, and for the first time since he'd woken back up, there's some cheer in the tone. Eren put his hand over his, smiling, then leaning to give the raven head a kiss. "You'll be fine."

"I'm useless, Eren."

"You just need a new specialty. You never liked the one you had anyway," he reminded his boyfriend, and felt his slightly-bowed head press against his chest, as if in agreement.

"But… what?" His voice was so shaky, low, and… afraid, Eren barely recognized it as Levi's.

His heart broke for him. But Levi didn't do pity. "I don't know, but if anyone can figure it out, it's you. For now, just focus on resting and getting better. The rest will come with time."

The other didn't say anything more, only pressed his head against his lover again, curling further into the offered warmth. Eren smiled, giving the top of his head another kiss. Poor guy probably felt helpless as a newborn kitten; he'd probably never known what that felt like. The brunette was more than willing to help, and hoped that would keep him ready to help in whatever the man needed, but also knew that they both, Levi especially, had a hell of a long road ahead.

* * *

When Levi woke again, there was an obscene lack of body heat and far too much free space on the bed. "Eren?" he asked experimentally, keeping back the worry rising in the back of his throat.

"Fuck!" the other's voice cursed from a little ways off. "Of course you wake up the second I break down and decide to go to the bathroom!"

Levi can't not smile, settling back down. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he did know, at least up until now, that the staff hadn't been letting visitors stay the night. And until now, he'd been too immersed in self-pity and depression to give a damn. It was frightening really, just how easily it had happened, and just how little he'd cared about anything- even the warmth of his lover's hand in his own. But it was thinking of him that had finally snapped him out of it. Knowing Eren wouldn't think any less of him, that he would help him any way he could, never taking 'no' as an acceptable answer… It had finally made a smile twitch his lips. But knowing just as well how much this shit was going to suck adapting to, that had him lashing out at hospital staff. He kinda felt bad.

And speaking of, it sounded like one was coming in. All the nurses wore the same stupid standard-issue clogs that made the same stupid shuffling sound. And she was moving slowly, probably not sure if he was awake or not, especially with his back to her. Well. That was pretty damn good without sight, now wasn't it? But reading people's movements had never been a problem; it was when he started moving that he was borderline agonizing over. "Something you need?" he asked, tone flat.

"T-To change your bandages, Levi-heichou. Th-They could get infected if-"

"Fine."

The timid (but certainly brave) girl scurried away, hearing another voice in the hall, presumably talking to her, "Wow, that was quick. And no yelling? Instructor Jeager is fucking magic."

Levi snorted. He'd put money on it. "You giving birth in there, Eren?" he called.

"Um, I _guess _you could call it that," the other finally replied, toilet flushing. "One hell of an ugly baby, though."

"Hurry the fuck up. I have to piss." He could hear his moron boyfriend laughing before the door even opened; footsteps, then his familiar, warm hand clasp his own again. He didn't have to explain, obviously needed assistance navigating a room he didn't know.

The voices he'd heard earlier were back while he was relieving himself, talking to Eren while they waited for him. "Really, Instructor Jeager, I don't know how you did it," the first one was saying now. "We were so afraid he'd never snap out of it."

"Yes," the second voice, somewhat androgynous, agreed. "He's such a headstrong personality, most soldiers are, especially the Survey Corps, but-"

"You two do realize we've been together almost seven years, and that he snapped out of it all by himself, before I even got here today, right?" Eren interrupted with an unimpressed drawl. "Also, he's blind, not deaf, and can totally hear you."

Levi smiled, drying his hands. Finding stuff in the room was… annoying, but his lover's confrontation did wonders for his mood. He'd have to reward him properly later. He paused, almost laughing at himself. Was he really thinking about sex already? Eren really was magic; it was the rest of the world that blew.

"Eren," he spoke, opening the door. The brunette immediately hand his hand again, carefully guiding him the few steps back to the bed. "He's right, by the way," the corporal added, practically able to taste the nearly-tangible fear in the room. It was delicious. Together, they were the most terrifying person imaginable.

They had been, anyway. It remained to be revealed if that would remain.

"Our apologizes, Sir," Hallway Voice stated diplomatically. "But we still need to change your bandages."

"Then do it and leave me be."

There was a pause, and despite course personalities, surprisingly gentle hands started to unravel the wrap around his head. He swore he could feel emerald eyes boring into him as he felt the air hit his previously-covered skin. There was gauze over his eyes, not stitching, and that removed as well was actually refreshing. But there wasn't even a sliver of light once his eyes were freed, there hadn't been any of the times they'd done this.

Something cool and slightly-stinging, probably antiseptic, was dotted on the parts of his face that were sewn back together, and going off the tingling it left behind, he did indeed have one long (and deep) cut across his face; he was betting the bone of the bridge of his nose, perhaps even the angle the blade had fallen, had kept it from threatening something other than his vision. Like his life. Lethal or no, it was covered again, this time with only the light bandages. Must be healing well.

There were a few other minor wounds that needed attending to, then the extra bodies' footsteps faded into the hall. "How bad did it look?" he asked despite his own summarized assumption, knowing the other would understand.

"All your injuries are healing nicely," Eren told him, avoiding answering.

"Smartass."

"It's what I do. They're probably going to make me leave soon; the sun's starting to set."

"Has the doctor mentioned when I can too? I was busy cussing him out when I saw him earlier."

"As long as you're healing okay, which you are, I got the impression you could leave as soon as you stopped being an asshole."

"So I can go home with you tonight. Good."

"Levi." Eren was trying to scold him, but he was snickering. "It's nearly nightfall; I doubt they can discharge you now."

"We're willing to make an exception," a new voice said; the corporal was pretty sure it was aforementioned doctor's. "We want him home."

"Before my next mood swing?"

"Can you blame them?" his lover sighed good-naturedly.

"Whatever gets me home faster."

"Well, we have just a few papers Instructor Jeager can sign on your behalf, and then you're free to go, Levi-heichou," the man told them. "I'll be back in a moment."

The silence didn't last long. "You know whatever you need, you'll have it, mein liebe," Eren's voice lowly spoke.

He'd used the nickname a few times now, and both had agreed it was better not to outside the house; knowledge from beyond the Wall was still technically forbidden. Historia would get to it. "You know better than that, ma moitie," he returned swiftly, just as soft.

"So do you."

Levi reached out for his lover's hand, feeling the warmth from the other instantly, and giving his palm a kiss.

* * *

He was perfectly pleasant (for him) the entire way home, even allowing Eren's hand to guide him to the wagon, then into the house, his other on the railing.

But once inside, feeling around, he managed to stub his toe within a minute of this lover closing the door, and promptly threw the offending chair across the room.

"Mein liebe," Eren said calmly, taking his hand gain. "It's been a long… whatever; let's get some rest."

The other scoffed, recalling the bedroom was upstairs, but allowed the other man to lead him forward. "Stairs. That's a great idea. You aren't planning something sneaky, are you?"

"Sneaky? Me? Levi, I'm insulted," the other chuckled in false horror, giving his boyfriend time to get accustomed to active mindfulness of the space between the stairs. It didn't take him too long to get a rhythm. He still held his hand, but didn't help otherwise; the corporal, eyesight or no, would kick his ass all over the small house.

"I'll bet," the older man sighed now. "You are such a pain in the ass."

"If I'm doing it right, literally."

"I know you mean well Eren, but I'm exhausted."

"I know. I was mostly joking."

Levi scoffed, moving with the other's turn into their room. "Mostly."

"Um, do you want help, or…?"

The other couldn't stop a smile. Eren was never one to beat around the bush, always so straightforward. "Tonight, sure. Just don't be a pest about it, ma moitie." He could practically feel the brunette perk at the nickname, he always did, much like the warmth that spread through at the one for himself. The idea of someone as full of life as Eren calling someone like himself his love was both ridiculous and wonderful. Truly the other half he was missing, as he called him.

He really wished he could see those bright emeralds again, if only for a second.

His hand was still in Eren's; despite his offer, the younger man seemed reluctant to let him go. Levi squeezed his palm, pulling him closer to himself, his own head fitting nicely in the curve of his lover's neck, resting on his shoulder. Eren's hand released him, but it was to wrap his arms around him. Trying to pull him all the closer, feeling the brunette's head against his own.

Neither of them said anything for a time until Eren cracked, feet and legs stiff. "You still awake, Levi?"

"Mm," was the only reply he received. So just barely.

"You can't sleep in your suit."

"Since when?" the raven-haired man grumbled.

"Since I've been around to be up your ass about it," came the return, gently easing from the other body, but never losing complete contact as he freed his lover's neck and unbuttoned his shirt. "Besides, taking clothes off you is territory I'm familiar with." Levi had allowed minimal help at the hospital with what Eren had brought from the house- most he'd been able to do on his own, only needing assistance with the shirt's buttons. Even that damn cravat he did on his own. He could probably tie that thing in his sleep. "Levi?" he asked at the other's continued blank expression; peering up at him out of pure habit despite the other's covered eyes. "Mein liebe?"

"…I'm just tired," the older man finally replied. "Been a long day."

"I could s- understand that."

"Eren, I'm not going to lose my shit every time someone uses the word 'see.'"

"Just every time you trip."

"For awhile, at least," he admitted, his hands tracing his lover's still-clothed form. Without warning, those hands gripped the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him in for a long-overdue and relieving kiss. It could have ended there, but his mouth worked his way down his lover's jaw, developing a whole new appreciation for the savories of it. It was clear he'd been outside most of the day, taking care of his classes most likely- he could taste the sun still dancing on his lover's skin.

"Th-Though you were tired," Eren managed through the attention his throat was getting.

"Superseded by the sudden and demanding desire to run my hands over every inch of your naked body," his hot tone replied. He needed something familiar and he needed it _now_, and nothing was more familiar to him than Eren's body. "Fucking harness," he added in cuss when he couldn't pull off his shirt after the uniform jacket.

The other snickered. "I'll help you with it- you get my right leg, I'll get my left." That was how it usually went if only one of them was in one, so Levi didn't accuse coddling. He was pretty sure Eren's fingers were working faster than normal, though, trying to get to as many of the buckles as he could on his own. It wasn't hard; the corporal almost lost to frustration again working the two he got to.

He thought Eren might be nervous, but given his comment earlier, and no hesitation now, just wanting it was much as he always did, it didn't seem to be a problem. The corporal smiled. If Eren wasn't going to let a little thing like a lack of eyesight get in the way of having sex with him, he really shouldn't either, even if it was he without the eyesight. And with the lack of a visual on his lover, annoying and frustrating though it was, it was letting him take more note of other responses in the younger man's body.

He couldn't see the other's bright eyes clouded in want and desire, but he could feel him trembling under his touch, skin heated and thoroughly flushed. Body near malleable, willing and ready for whatever his partner was offering. The breathy moans that always escaped his lips when he was aroused seemed, not louder, but more prominent, and he had an easier time focusing on them, letting them flood his ears.

An unabashed and longing groan reverberated in Eren's throat as the raven-haired man slid his fingers up his sides, taking his shirt with him. "You can't wait already, can you?" Levi whispered huskily.

"I've… never understood how you do this to me," was the needy reply, the older man nearly seeing the glassy-green eyes on him. "But I always want more, mein liebe, you know that."

The corporal's hand slid up to the other's jaw, the want, borderline need, in the tone affecting him twice as much as it normally did. His thumb brushed those warm, wet lips- they even captured the digit a moment or so before his own claimed them.

Eren kissed back eagerly, a hand of his own running down his lover's spine, over past scarring on his otherwise smooth skin, settling just inside his pants, giving his rear a tight squeeze.

Levi moaned into his mouth, their lengths hard and stiff against each other. He reached down to the surely-painful bulge his lover was shamelessly displaying, the other groaning as he did- his legs were buckling. "You gonna come in your pants, ma moitie?"

"Ma… Maybe… if you… ohh… Levi, I can't…"

He knew what the other was trying to say. "Finish getting your ass naked and get on the bed.," he said.

"You-you too," the breathless tone came again, feeling his fingers start to undo his pants.

Levi stilled them with his own, raising them to his lips for a soft kiss to show he wasn't angry. "I can get my clothes off on my own, ma moitie."

"Wouldn't be the first time I'd helped you anyway."

He snorted. "Bed, Eren."

"Yes, Sir," was the calm reply, and those hands left, but he could still hear the shuffling of the younger man's remaining clothing, that heavy, _anticipatory _breath as he slid off his own boots and pants He followed it once cool air over confining fabric surrounded him. A warm hand reached out to him, cascading up his arm, gently making a mild correction in the older man's direction, as he gently pressed on, moving right up to his shoulder to rest against his jaw.

Everything was so easy with Eren.

Even sitting down, as Levi figured, resting his hands on the brunette's shoulders, the corporal didn't have much height on him; the brunette's sixteenth year had given him another half foot of height that the idiot had lorded over him for nearly a month. It was still easy enough for Eren to lean up and gently suck at the skin at the curve of his neck.

"Is it… strange?" the older man suddenly asked, surprising himself, but not even a little jump un-eased his lover's body.

"As long as you're still the compassionate asshole I fell in love with, being with you couldn't ever be strange," he spoke confidently, heat still lacing the edges of his tone. "If our positions were reversed, it wouldn't be strange for you, would it?"

Levi's hands moved upward along his partner's face, raising his thumbs again, this time to trace just under the emeralds he already mourned the sight of. But if they were gone as his were now… "No," he finally agreed. "It wouldn't be strange. Just… sad no one would be able to see your brilliant eyes anymore. At least this way-"

"Levi, I'm not gonna lie. I miss seeing your eyes like crazy already. But it doesn't change how I think of you. How I… How I see you. And I know it's gonna suck for awhile, maybe longer, but there's no where I'd rather be than by your side for the journey."

Levi wasn't sure what to say to that, if there were words to say to that. Letting his hands' position guide him, he pushed forward, claiming a full kiss from his lover, doing all he could to pour everything he couldn't say into the gesture.

Everything was so easy with Eren. It was when he had to face the rest of the world that things were really going to suck.

But not tonight. Tonight it was just Eren and him, and something as stupid as a new scar couldn't take that from him.

He wasn't usually so passive; the corporal figured it was high time to remedy that.

"L-Levi," the other tried to protest when he was shoved backward against the mattress. "I should be the one-"

"Shut up," was the dead-panned reply, feeling a shiver run through the brunette's body. Eren would deny it the day he died, but he loved to be ordered around like this. And there wasn't another coherent word from him, only those breathy moans and contented groans as he writhed underneath his lover.

Not till he was told he could. "I don't need to see you to know what a mess you are waiting for it; you're practically dripping already, and I bet they can hear you calling out for it next door. You can't wait to have me inside you, can you?"

"L-Levi," Eren gasped, internally rejoicing his boyfriend was fucking finally back. "I- I don't even care if you finger me first."

"You might regret that if I actually do as you ask," he advised, easing back. "Why don't you suck me first, give yourself a little help."

The second he was sitting back up, the furnace-heat of Eren's mouth was around him; for once, he had trouble keeping his own voice down.

Then Eren did something he didn't expect. After one long, last lick to his throbbing member, the brunette sat up against him, eventually straddling his lap. "Eren, the last time we had sex like this, you called me a sadist asshole and wouldn't let me lay a finger on you for a week." Longest the idiot could go without.

"Yeah, but you liked it."

"I didn't like you turning into an asshole afterward. Don't do my any favors."

"You can not believe me if you want, but I had been thinking I'd overreacted a little."

"Overre-?!" Levi started to exclaim, but his lover interrupted with a very distracting kiss, even biting his lower lip as he released him of it. "I don't want to hear any shit later," he finally consented.

"No shit," the other promised, slowly sitting up. "But I'm gonna go slow."

"Do what you need to." But as he felt that tight, delicious warm begin to encompass him, he also began to hear a sound he hated- Eren whimpering. He was still trying his best, but Levi wasn't even halfway in him and the brunette sounded like he was being tortured. So Levi, sighing, raised a leg to kick him back against the mattress.

"Wh-?"

"You are killing yourself and I'm done listening to it, ma moitie."

The endearment silenced any and all further protests, even more so when the raven-haired man completely sheathed himself inside him. Levi felt his lover's back arch into the intrusion, his body temporarily flush against his own, trying at even more of it. He didn't know why sitting up had such a negative effect on the younger man, but as long as it stayed that way, it wasn't happening again.

Eren breathed a word that could've been either his lover's name or his own endearment for him, his heels pressing into his back, trying to urge him into movement.

There were nights Levi would tease him into begging, but tonight he wanted it as much as the younger man did. He thrust into the brunette hard and fast, nearly drowning in the cries the other elicited.

While he couldn't see Eren toss his head back as he came hard on himself, there was no mistaking the nearly vice-like clench around his own member and the broken moan that filled the room, and slowed to a stop despite the lack of a release on his end. It happened sometimes, especially when he was stressed.

Eren wasn't having it, not tonight, and even if the other remained set against it, he could be persuasive on purpose. He did give himself a few breaths to recover, but then gradually began sitting up again, saying, "A little trust, okay?"

Levi grumbled, but didn't protest further, and allowed himself to ease back unto the mattress.

To the brunette's credit, he didn't let his lover's almost painfully hard erection loose once as he climbed back on top of him, gradually beginning movement of his own. Levi was relieved to hear soft sighs instead of sharp whimpers, laying his hands on his lover's hips, gripping them tightly.

And that heat. Inside his lover was always tight and hot, but this way it was even more so, probably why it was so painful on Eren's end. But not now. Maybe because he'd just sent him into an orgasm, but his partner was willingly riding him now, pleasure-abundant moans filling the room again. Through the charged fog, Levi wondered if he was hard again too. So he found out.

An erratic groan feathered his ears when his fingers made contact with the stiffened member.

"L-Levi, don't… won't last…"

He didn't need to; his own hips long losing control and thrusting up just as hard as Eren thrust down, he could feel his orgasm coming fast on. Fleetingly, he did wish he could see his lover's face while he rode him so passionately, but currently, he could definitely settle for those crazed cries and fingernails gripping his shoulders.

He was finally, _finally _shooting inside the brunette as said brunette hit his second orgasm, this time making a mess on Levi he actually didn't much mind. Eren had collapsed on him- another thing he didn't mind- lightly running his fingers through the sweaty strands after pushing back his own, listening to him catch his breath. Levi was winded too, but not on Eren's level. "That takes a lot out of you," he noted; the only reply was a nod against his chest.

He chuckled, willing to lay there as long as it took for him to get himself together. Sleep wasn't an option, not with both of them a sticky, sweaty mess. Not… normally. But tonight, practically feeling Eren loosing consciousness, he decided he could humor him, just this once.

* * *

Levi didn't even regret it in the morning, waking to something soft, warm and damp gently working to clean what was now a disgusting mess. "Eren?"

"It's not Hanji," the cheeky tone replied.

"You're a brat."

"Your brat."

"Rub that in." To the other's childish giggle, he clarified, "No, seriously. I have your dried cum all over me."

"Well, I could get a bath going, as long as you don't get your stitches wet."

"We both know I'm not going to survive two weeks without proper bathing."

Eren's laugh was agreement enough. "I'll get the water going," he said, and as the other's footsteps left the room and faded into the hall, dramatic as it was, Levi felt all the light in his world go with him.

He tried not to let it bother him.

* * *

While Levi was washing off the remnants of last night's activities and Eren making breakfast, there was a knock on the door. Brushing off his hands, he went to the door, hoping it was something quick.

"Commander Smith!" Eren snapped to a salute as soon as he opened the door. Despite Levi being close to the man, the to of them never really had gotten past superior/subordinate.

"At ease, Jeager," the man said. "I'm at your house. Levi's here?" he questioned, and was answered by a small crash, followed by a string of semi-coherent cussing, and a larger crash. Someone was out of the bath. "Throws what he trips over?"

"As far as he can." The brunette was trying to stay on top of picking up after his partner so he wasn't just tripping more.

"Well, relearning your way around your own house can't be pleasant."

"Would you like to come in, Sir?" Eren asked, hoping he wouldn't.

"Thank you," the commander replied, stepping in past the now-irritated instructor and taking a seat in the living room. "You can stop looking at me like that, Jeager."

The other man had taken a seat across from him. "Like that?"

"Like I'm here to take your boyfriend's life away."

"You're not?" he challenged.

"I don't have a choice in this, Jeager."

"Of course you do! Everything that's been accomplished in the past, and _that's _your excuse?!"

"Eren." Levi was on the stairs. He'd gotten a pair of pants on, but the shirt over his shoulders wasn't buttoned. "No matter what government is in play, it will not continue to hold in its employ a soldier who cannot-"

"Says who?!" his lover shot back, and the older man felt it at such a level, he could almost see those emerald eyes smoldering to a blaze. "If we just say something to Historia-"

"Say what, exactly?" the other nearly sneered. "Stop throwing a fit, Eren; you left that shit behind you years ago."

Whether it was the tone, the words, or how hard he was gripping the railing, the brunette finally relented, mumbling, "I'll finish up breakfast," his footsteps still storming from the two. "You don't get any," he called back, presumably to Erwin.

"Like it's such a privilege to get that brat's food," the commander commented.

"Have you ever had Eren's cooking, Erwin? It is a privilege."

"…In any case, I'm just dropping these papers off. You don't have to deal with them today or even this week, and Jeager can sign them for you if he ever simmers down." In his own way, he was trying to be kind. There was a creak, shuffling of fabric. He'd stood. "I should go before he comes back."

"I'd recommend it." He'd finished descending the stairs, but had no intention of going anywhere else until after Erwin left; he folded his arms in front of him.

"I'll show myself out then. I do hope you don't intend on shutting yourself away in here, Levi."

"Even if I was the sort to do that, do you really think Eren would left me get away with it?"

It was a rarity that Erwin Smith laughed, but he did now. "True enough. Hope you two have a good day," he said, and the door closed behind him.

Levi followed the sound of Eren angrily moving dishes around in the kitchen, fingers running against the wall. Hand now against the doorway, he asked, "Care to tell me what that was about? I could probably hear you clanging shit outside."

He didn't answer right away, he older man didn't expect him to.

He could wait.

"You're not useless," the brunette's tone finally came. "And I don't want them saying you are."

He could almost see Eren moping over the counter, letting the eggs burn on the stove behind him. "First, mind what you're cooking." A short gasp, the sound of scraping. "Second, it was you who suggested a new specialty," was the added reminder, running his fingers along the wall again until he found the table, and took a seat.

"I know… I guess I just didn't see you leaving the military, is all."

"I know you don't see me as useless, ma moitie, but they do unless I prove to them otherwise."

"We better get on it, then." Eren's voice, steps had gotten closer; there was a clinking sound as he set the delicious-smelling plates on the table. "Assuming you want to, that is."

"Honestly Eren, I have no idea what I want at this point, other than you." There was something he had been wondering, though. "My days are a little fucked up- did that mission already happen?" It was the first one in a long time that was actually going outside the wall again; they had their first established supply point beyond them set, and were reaching even further out.

"Indefinitely suspended," he spoke evenly, too evenly, and was immediately followed by a noisy bite.

"Eren, I'm finding more and more that I don't need sight with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That if you lie to me again I will put you in so much pain that you will pray for the distraction of a titan attack."

Sigh. "I didn't lie, exactly, it has been suspended."

"They asked someone else to lead it."

"Yeah." There was a long pause before he admitted, "Me."

"That's not very surprising; you were to be my second in command anyhow." He couldn't bring himself to eat yet, but he could be happy for his partner- this opportunity had been a long time coming, even if it was at his own expense.

"R-Really? You're not upset?"

"I'm only upset I can't come with you, ma moitie." That much was true. He hated feeling like this, not knowing what he was doing or how to do it, but he kept pushing the frustration just below the surface, hoping that keeping his mind clear would help him figure it out faster.

"Is that why you're not eating?" Dammit. Sometimes he forgot just how observant Eren could be when he wanted to be. "Come on; eat something. You'll feel better if you do, and I swear I didn't burn the eggs that badly."

He located his fork. "I hear even a snicker out of you and I will find a way to stick this through your head."

"I'm a little insulted you think I would, but please don't kill me- I did cut stuff up for you."

"…I suppose that's acceptable at this point in time." He took pause, thinking on how to go about this. He hadn't really eaten most of the week, and not just because he didn't want to- whatever that putrid fluid they claimed was soup was, it was brined water on his tongue and was very willing to just settle for the piece of half-stale bread that had come with it. If that was what they served the VIP guests, he shuddered to think about what the others got. Now, he tapped at the plate with his fork, figuring out where what was, and was pleasantly surprised to find what he was fairly sure were sausage links with the eggs. That brat knew him way too well. He took a stab into one of the cut-up pieces. Fuck, that was good, and told his lover as much.

"Glad you like it." The smile surely on his face apparent in his tone. "So, um, there was something I was thinking about before you got up…"

"Spit it out, then."

"…Wanna go horseback riding today? I know yours misses you."

"I should know better than to even ask this, but are you insane?"

"No, no; I got it all figured out; I'll just keep your horse tethered to mine- you need some fresh air in any case, Levi. You look like a fucking ghost."

They didn't live far from the stables or the barracks, practically right next door. Technically, Eren's suggestion was valid. "I suppose we could."

"Excellent! Maybe it won't be so bad- you said you were using all the noise I was making to find me; maybe that could still work on a larger scale."

"It won't keep me in the Survey Corps if it does, but… it could make things easier."

* * *

Eren helped him minimally with his clothes, but nearly strartled him with somthing warm over his shoulders just before they headed outside.

His fingers touched the thinning fabric, frowning. He would know this worn-out thing anywhere. "Eren-"

"Pfft," the other scoffed before he could finish. "With how awesome you're doing, you're lucky I don't strap a harness on you. Come on!" he added, grabbing his lover's hand, and the sound of the door opening and letting in the fresh morning air was apparent. Knowing it was pointless, he didn't object further, letting his lover lead him at an accelerated pace across the yard, past the noisy barracks, to the stables.

He knew his horse the second his hand touched his muzzle; the animal, somehow, seemed relieved as well.

"He's been an ass, not letting hardly anyone near him," Eren stated. "Except me. Sometimes. I think he's just hungry at those times, cause he wouldn't let me pet him or anything."

"He's not a pet," Levi scoffed. "Of course he wouldn't."

"And your hand going up and down his muzzle is…?"

"Shut up and find me a saddle, Eren."

The other man's snickering had some distance, but the corporal knew he was doing as asked. "You wanna put the harness on him? I'll help."

"…Let's see if I can figure it out," he said, and he first felt Eren's warm hand, then the horse's gear. He ran his hands over it, getting a picture of it in his head, and, using his other hand as a guide, gently pulled it over the stallion's muzzle. It was caught for a second over his ear, but otherwise it didn't seem go too badly. "Look okay?"

"Perfect," came the affirmation. "Seriously, you sure you can't see through those bandages?"

"Positive, Eren. Stop being an idiot."

"Well, there goes half my personality."

"You're being a dork on purpose. Stop it."

"Fine, fine," he replied, voice a little strained. "I have your saddle." That explained it. There was a small 'oof' as he placed it on the horse's back. "I'll be a good boy and strap it on for you; didn't I give you reins too?"

"Not that I noticed."

The younger man's footsteps got closer again. "Oh, I dropped it; guess I didn't notice. Here," he said, placing them in his hand. "I have to get my horse ready."

"Yeah." He found where to clip it on easily enough, even beginning to lead the animal outside, his fingertips along the wall steadying placement for him again.

"Hey!" his boyfriend's voice protested behind him. "I know you're doing ridiculously awesome, but don't you dare go out without me!"

"Moi? I don't know what you're talking about," he snickered, but once the other was ready, let him help getting on the horse, didn't even object when Eren started leading them at an obnoxiously-slow trot, eventually getting him to speed up to a canter. Around then, Levi began to notice something, something he could hardly believe he'd never noticed before now, even in the last week.

It was as if the sound of the animal's hooves hitting the ground was outlining the space around him, showing him, in a way, what the world around him contained. It required a lot of concentration, but once he noticed it, it was hard to miss.

The more the horse's hooves thundered against the ground, the more the effect seemed to hold true- Levi got an idea.

Reaching along the animal's harness, he found where he was tethered to Eren's, carefully pulling the loose knot the rest of the way off. Before the younger man had a chance to notice, he soundlessly urged the horse forward.

Eren's jaw dropped, somewhere between horror and admiration, watching the corporal speed ahead of him. "Levi!"

He swore he heard him laughing. So the younger man watched, curious how the other had gained enough confidence to go off on his own. And… wow. He even turned at the edge of the clearing, then slowed to a stop.

"How the hell?!" Eren exclaimed when he'd caught up to him.

"It's… hard to explain, and I'm not sure I can apply it to the gear, but it's something."

"So? You gonna thank me?"

"For what?"

"Dragging your grumpy ass out of the house."

"Depends on where this goes. I'll think about it later." Trumpets sounded from the direction they'd left. "What's going on?"

"Going off the banners and excessive entourage, I'd say Historia stopped by. Aw, I bet she heard you finally pulled your head out of your ass."

"Or her military advisor's making a surprise inspection."

"Fuck! I hope not!"

"Your office is a sty, isn't it?" the older man chuckled.

"Well, I do have an excuse for the past week; classes and popping in on your butt."

"And the three weeks before that exercise even took place? I cleaned it for you, and you promptly-"

"Yeah, I got it already," the brunette snapped bitterly. "Fuck, I decided not to go on leave and now… Nope. Fuck it. Not going."

"Not going to go defend yourself?" Levi asked innocently.

"Despite popular belief, I don't actually have a death wish."

"I can vouge for the fact you've been otherwise occupied. I wasn't so far gone that I didn't notice you there."

"…Then why didn't you say anything?"

The tone was so quiet, so _hurt_, Levi almost didn't recognize it. "I honestly don't know," he replied, wishing all over again he could see the other's expression. "I just felt I was going to be burden to everyone, including myself, and especially to you. But you came every day, even threw the biggest fucking fit the first night they wouldn't let you stay, held my hand, didn't push for any sort of reaction from me, just let me figure it out on my own, apparently to a point."

"You'd of gotten your ass out of the house eventually on your own; I just advanced it and you know it."

"Who's coming?" the corporal asked, hearing another horse approaching.

"Just Erwin," the other stated flatly, clearly still pissed from earlier.

"You know, Jeager, just because you're not in uniform doesn't mean you can't salute me," the blonde man's voice informed him as the sound of hooves halted.

"No, but it means I can choose not to."

"Tch. Get your ass in uniform and report to that mess you call an office."

Knowing he really didn't have a choice, and his boyfriend's gentle, "Go on; I have to talk to Erwin anyway," the green-eyed man pushed his horse forward again, almost tangibly annoyed.

"I'll help him find his way home, don't worry," the commander added.

"If I'm understanding Levi correctly," Eren snapped back. "He can do that all on his own."

"Oh?" he asked, the corporal hearing his lover's horse gradually put distance between them.

"When we were moving," Levi affirmed. "It gets harder without noise."

"Interesting. Sounds like something up Hanji's alley."

"Eren and I ended up trying to work a few things out, but I was going to have him find her afterwards."

"Oh, I interrupted you; that's why he's so grumpy."

"There's also this morning and that he simply hates to have to defend his original system of organization to anyone, even me."

"True. I have to say, Levi, it's refreshing to see you making the most of this."

"Eren didn't leave me much choice. You know how he is."

"I don't think there's a living person that doesn't. Since he'll be occupied, I can go with you to see Hanji now. Her area's not included in the inspection."

"It'd be more efficient to bring her out here. As said, I was going to send Eren after her."

"I'll get someone to find her. It's understandable if you want to stay out here."

"Whether it is or not, I'm not leaving this field."

The other man snickered. "Don't get lost; I don't want to think about Jeager's reaction."

"Yeah, yeah." Once the other started going, he felt the horse shift; a touch forward told him the animal had lean his head down to get a snack. That was fine; he didn't really have an intention of going anywhere.

And whatever this was, it truly was extraordinary. Even with the small steps the horses took, it was as if little pieces of the world he'd seen before were trying to open up to him again. And if Hanji didn't already have a name for it… Ugh, he wanted a better handle on it, but it was common knowledge she could get carried away.

He was left with his own thoughts awhile, not entirely minding the content quiet time, before he heard another horse approach. Levi lifted his head to the direction slightly, but didn't offer a greeting otherwise.

"Levi-heichou."

Kara Harkness; Eren's adjunct. Poor thing was usually cleaning up after him. Going off her tone, he'd say this time was no different. "What'd he do now?"

"Barked at the queen's military advisor until he had him put in holding."

"I'm going to rip his head off. Is this temporary, or I do have to intervene?"

"I think Commander Smith is on it; they're talking now. I just thought you'd want to know."

He sighed. Where they would be holding him wasn't far, in with the barracks actually, as the actual holding cells were closer to the city. And he knew his way fairly well around the building… "Kara, would you mind walking with me so I can inform him of how badly he's going to be hurting later?"

The young woman laughed. "Of course. Maybe by the time we get back he'll be out, and you won't have to go inside."

"He should be so lucky."

She laughed again as their horses walked. "I'm sorry if you've heard this a lot, but it is excellent to see you moving around again, Levi-heichou."

"…Thank you, Kara." She was such a sweet thing- right until you pissed her off. It wasn't only Eren's ass he'd had to save more than once. "I've only really talked to Eren thus far, somewhat to Erwin and Hanji. Silence, whispering, and I can only assume staring are all that have followed me elsewhere."

There was a sigh. "People are so stupid."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

"Oh; Hanji-san's coming."

"Good. Erwin found-"

"Levi!" the redheaded woman exclaimed happily. "Erwin saw you were looking for me! Did you really figure out a way to see around you or was he just fucking with me?!"

"He wasn't fucking around with you," he replied, halting his horse again but asking, "Has he gotten around to Eren yet?"

"Oh, Eren won't be under surveillance longer than an hour, you know Erwin. I want to know more about what you've figured out! In fact, Harkness- why don't you go see how straightening that out is coming along?"

"I'm sorry, Squad Leader, but I can't do that," she replied calmly. "Eren told me if I obeyed any order other than his own, especially before Levi-heichou was completely getting along on his own again, he'd have no further use for me and would invent charges to have me dismissed."

"_Eren _said that?!"

"Well, it's what he said to tell you that if you tried to get me away from Levi-heichou before he got back."

The man left out a small burst of laughter. "That guy. Sometimes even I don't know what to do with him. Stay then, Kara; who knew there was a puppy as loyal as mine."

"So, what's going on then?" Hanji persisted. "What did you figure out?"

"It's with sound," Levi replied carefully. "But explaining more that that… gets complicated."

"Okay…" He could hear the wheels in her head turning. "And that, what, turns into some sort of image?"

"Yes… but no. When Eren and I were riding, it was as if the noise the horse's hooves made… some sort of echo-"

"Yes!" came the excited reply. "I've heard of that; we just rely on sight so much we don't notice it."

"So it's not unheard of." He was kind of relieved.

"Far from," the redhead explained, in researcher mode- just a step down from 'titan crazy' mode. "It's just never been applied like this, at least as far as I know. How about showing us what you got?"

Repeating mentally that Eren could take care of himself, and even if he couldn't, Erwin could this time, Levi backed up his horse, then charged forward again into the field. Without Eren with him the image was dulled, just like everything else, but he made out far enough that he was able to turn at the edge of the woods, even found his way back to the women.

"Extraordinary, Heichou!" Kara exclaimed.

"Agreed," the redhead voiced. "But… hm. We should see how this works with other sounds, and noise level. Did you notice it walking?"

"No, but I wasn't really looking for it, either." Too busy being miserable, or carted along earlier. There was another horse approaching. "Who's coming?"

"Eren," Kara said, but it sounded like a greeting; he had caught up.

"Hey," the newcomer replied. "What's going on?"

"First," Levi interrupted. "What pile of shit did you get yourself into this time?"

"It's not important," was the quick reply, and continued just as quickly, "What I find weird is that Hanji isn't in full 'psycho research' mode yet."

"Only titans do that to me, Eren, you know that."

"Excuses."

What followed that afternoon was several experiments with sound- from footsteps to clanging the gear's blades together. Levi had more trouble getting a fix on softer tones, and seemed to work more in his favor if whatever he was focusing on was farther away, but otherwise, he wasn't sure what this was accomplishing, if anything. He knew Eren was really happy about it, so he tried to be to. If nothing else, he supposed, it really would make getting around easier.

But there was another urge building inside him, one that he hadn't had a chance to think about, not until the sun was setting and the temperature dropping; the urge to have a rag in his hands and his hair pulled back with another while the warm breeze filtered in through the window, and it wall started with one realization as they rode back for the day. "Before yesterday," he said. "I hadn't been in the house all week."

"Yeah, so?" his lover asked.

"I bet in all that time you didn't dust once."

"I was kind of busy."

"Fucking brat. Make time."

"Hey, Levi, I'll try, but I doubt I can get it up to your standards my myself."

"Why would you be by yourself?" he shot right back. "I still know the feeling of dust between my fingers, Eren."

"Ugh," came the other's dramatic sigh. "Just tell me it can wait until tomorrow, I'm beat."

"I suppose I can give you that," the corporal chuckled.

* * *

But that night, despite the productivity of the day and his lover's efforts to tire him out, Levi found himself very unable to sleep. It wouldn't be the first time he'd warded off insomnia with cleaning, but this time was definitely going to be an adventure- hopefully a painless adventure. Best start off with something small- he didn't want to hurt himself or inadvertently wake Eren.

Moving carefully, he made his way form the room to the one next to it, more or less a home office to them both, and held his cleaning supplies. His hand gliding along the walls and furniture with his own memory of the place his only guides, he found the corner with a small pile of clean rags. But where to begin? As said, he didn't-

"Levi?"

He was startled, but he knew the voice. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"It's fine. Come back, mein liebe; we both need sleep."

"I've been trying awhile now Eren, I don't think I'm going to be that lucky tonight."

"I'll give you a backrub; those always knock you out." He'd found that out the hard way one well-intentioned night.

"That's really not-"

"Shuddup and get back in our room." The tone was groggy, but serious. "I'll help you clean tomorrow, promise."

He held his ground. Eren had been dodging the question all afternoon. Now was the perfect time to ask. "Why were you put in holding?"

Sigh. "Because Harmonia's military advisor is a douche bag."

He crossed his arms. "Ma moite."

"Cause he said something I didn't like and I yelled back, and _I know _I'm not supposed to yell back-"

"Was it about me?"

"…Yes."

Levi let loose a soft sigh of his own. Eren was Eren, loud mouth and all; he decided to drop it. He'd do the same for him- there was no use trying to lecture him for it. "I suppose you have Kara babysitting your students?" the older man questioned, hand to the wall as he walked to him.

"If I'm unavailable, it's her job to, and I plan on being unavailable for a couple days."

"Eren-"

"Just a few days, promise. I just want to be sure Hanji isn't going to try something psychotic with you."

"As she said today, it's not a problem in my case."

"So outside of titans, she never gets carried away?" the brunette asked dubiously as they reentered their room. Levi noticed he wasn't being helped. He liked that. "Somehow, I doubt that."

"She's an open and friendly person, but titans really are the only things I know of that make her go crazy overboard," the raven-haired man sighed, finding the bed and laying on his stomach, arms folded under his head.

"I still think she needs a babysitter," Eren stated, straddling his lower back. Oh, now those hands- _those _were magic. His fingers and palms kneaded at sore muscles; the only reply he could manage was a soft groan. Eren chuckled, still working him. "See? I told you," he said lowly, but Levi couldn't even bring himself to respond to the half-hearted taunt. That would mean thinking, and thinking… thinking bad… Eren… Ma… Mine…

* * *

When he woke, he was warm. No blanket, probably kicked it off in his sleep, and if the room was this warm already… close to noon, if not afternoon already. A little annoyed he'd slept so late, he yawned, sitting up.

A loud crash sounded from downstairs.

"Eren?" he called immediately, trying not to sound too concerned.

Coughing. "I'm fine!" More coughing.

"Idiot!" Levi called down to him good-humouredly, and got up to go to the bathroom.

* * *

Hanji came over while Eren paused his probably futile attempt at cleaning to cook some lunch. "What the hell happened in here?" she asked from the living room, on her way to them in the kitchen.

"Ugh, don't," Levi sighed from where he sat, placated with a cup of his favorite perfectly-brewed tea. "I really don't want to know, especially if it's a mess by your standards."

"I'll be on it as soon as I'm done feeding you," Eren promised. "I'm sure Hanji has at least half a million things to go over with you anyway."

"Mn, not quite that many," the woman replied, and Levi nearly flinched at the sudden drop of what sounded like a good pile of books. "But we'll be busy most of the day."

"I hope it's not inside all day," came the other's remark. "Someone's still way too pale."

"Someone's always been pale," his lover shot right back. Was this what parent/teacher conference were like?

"Yeah, but it's borderline unnatural now. You need sun, Levi."

"I'd love it if my boyfriend stopped acting like my mother," he stated, plate clanking down next to him.

"I'd love it if my boyfriend stopped acting like a high-strung priss," came the swift return. "Hanji, there's plenty if you want some too."

"No one in their right mind would say 'no' to your cooking, Eren."

"Agreed," Levi voiced.

"Oh, kissing up now?" the brunette man asked teasingly as two more plates hit the table, one next to him as the other male's voice was.

"Sit down and eat your lunch. I can practically smell the disorder in the next room."

A scoff sounded from Eren. "Knowing you, Levi, I really wouldn't doubt it."

"Good. Keep it that way."

* * *

Levi considered himself of at least average intelligence in most subjects, but science had never really been his forte. He managed to hang on to most of Hanji's blabbering, but really wasn't sure when he was supposed to be concluding from it. "What the hell does all that mean for me?" he finally sighed.

"Eventually, you back in a harness and geared up, but for today, how about a horseback ride through the woods?"

"Depends on my warden."

"Hey!" Eren's voice sounded from the next room. "I'm just trying to keep an eye on you till you get your bearings back!"

Levi's voice was humored, but monotone. "I'm teasing you, you idiot," he said, hearing his lover walk back into the room, stiffening slightly when his arms wrapped around him from behind. He didn't really care for displays of affection, but they were in the house and it was only Hanji.

"As long as she's careful with you, I won't pitch a fit. I'll even stay here and finish the living room."

"Aren't you generous?"

There was a giggle in his ear as he was released, warm lips to his jaw before the brunette physically parted completely. "Seriously, play nice, Hanji."

"On my honor," she promised.

Levi kept his scoff internal. Eren was so busy worrying about the woman, he was totally forgetting who else he was dealing with.

* * *

True to her word, the redhead was on her best behavior- or, at least trying to be. It was hard with Levi edging her on. "Just slow down when you hit the woods!" she called over the thundering of the horse's hooves. "Your response time if something-"

"Got it!" he called back. "Just you don't slow down, if you can help it, and stay close!"

"Will do!"

Levi was sure enough his horse wouldn't charge them both into a tree, the animal needed little to no direction, but Hanji was right on this one. He was still figuring shit out- a little caution was probably a good idea.

He pulled back on the reins minimally, horse galloping into the forest. The sound bounced around at an almost erratic rate, but it allowed him to figure out where what was more easily. They were a few feet in, ready to call out ot Hanji again, when his horse reared, whinnying as if startled, throwing Levi back, she shoulder crashing into something hard. A rock, he realized, coughing to draw air back into his lungs. He cussed, in a considerable amount of pain, but at least didn't hear anything break.

"What the hell?" Hanji was yelling, riding over to him. Of all the things that could've happened, this shouldn't have been one of them.

"It was a fucking snake, wasn't it?" Levi growled. "Bastard's terrified of them."

"Y-Yeah. There's one climbing the tree over here, and your horse keeps kicking back from it. "Are you okay?"

"Banged my shoulder, but I'll live," he replied, moving it experimentally to be sure. "I was concentrating so far into where I was, I didn't notice him tense before he threw me." He stood, holding out his hand and beckoning the startled animal with a few clicks of his tongue- which, he also noted, had the same effect, only on a smaller scale. He told Hanji as much.

"Sounds right," she replied, still sounding shaken herself. "Tapping, snapping, all things like that would probably do the same. Are you sure you're good to keep going?"

"I'm fine," he replied, feeling the horse's muzzle in his hand again. "I'll just sacrifice you a little when I explain the bruise to Eren."

"Hey! Is that why he doesn't trust me?!"

Levi snickered. "Come on; I just need to pay more attention to my horse. Let's keep going."

"I'm so telling Eren on you."

"Tell him what you like; he knows as well as I do that the sooner I'm moving about on my own again, the better for all involved."

Hanji sighed. The man was right. Dammit.

* * *

Almost six months later, Levi inhaled deeply atop his horse, allowing himself a smile as he listened to Eren talk to Kara beside him. Almost six months since he'd lost his sight, had to rearrange his way of seeing the world. Not only Hanji, but Eren as well, had worked so unbelievably hard with him to help him see as well as he could without his eyes. Eren had lead the mission he himself was originally supposed to, but now he had his own, right from the start. And said he wasn't going anywhere until the corporal was ready to as well. It was going to be more dangerous relying on sound over vision, and there had been plenty more bruises (and cuts) along the way, even a few minor fractures, but Levi hadn't let any of it hinder him, not thinking of anything else until he heard Erwin gladly tearing up his dismissal papers, and had long written up and processed ones for the man responsible for the whole thing. "You know," he said after Eren had sent Kara a few rows behind them. "Many in my situation would have just said 'fuck it' and retire. Bet it never crossed your mind to let me get away with that shit."

"If that was really what you'd wanted, there wouldn't have been anything I could've done about it," his lover told him. "But I am selfish, and that last mission fucking blew without you. If possible, I don't want to have to do that again. And have you seen how you look miserable? It's bad, Levi. Seriously. I just wanted you to be excited about living again."

He was touched. Truly. There was a time the corporal would've though nothing could make him look forward to waking up in the morning, long before any of this happened, until… Eren. "Oh, right, I owe you thanks, don't I?"

"For what?"

He let a little grin play on his lips. "Getting my grumpy ass out of the house." He didn't let the other reply, other than his laugh, adding, "Ready, ma moitie?"

"You bet, mein liebe." There was a little shifting before Eren called out to the troops behind them, "Look alive guys! We're heading out!"

Levi smiled again. Indeed they were.

* * *

A/N: Few things I wanted to address:

1. I'm not blind, nor do I know anyone that is. I did some research, found out about an extraordinary man named Daniel Kish, and drew conclusions the best I could. If I've done nothing more than fucked it up, please don't hesitate to tell me how I could make it better.

2. I tried so hard not to jump on the 'Eren secretly knows German and Levi secretly knows French' train, but it's such an awesome train.

3. Hanji's said herself that she used to see titans the way everyone else did, but turned her thinking, so I think on other subjects it'd just be normal curiousity.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it at least half as much as I did writing it!


	5. Embarrassment

A/N: Written for day one of ereri week on tumblr. In series, no established relationship.

* * *

"Oh, your mouth… Eren…"

The young man on the other side of the door to the corporal's quarters stiffened in shock and surprise. Was there someone else on this middle-of-nowhere base with the same name as him? No. Someone back home? Not that he knew of. Levi could be absurdly tight-lipped, especially about his personal life, should such a thing exist, but the odds were just too unlikely. The most probable answer, as unlikely as it would have seemed to the brunette until a second ago, was that Corporal Levi was in his quarters, presumably with his hand around himself, thinking about… him.

His mouth, more accurately. Or ways to keep it occupied.

It wasn't as if anything like that hadn't crossed his own mind, biting his lip as he heard a soft groan escape his superior's lips again. The thought that Levi wanted to do the same things to him that he'd wanted to do to him since he was sixteen years, four months, and twelve days old was joyous to the twenty-year-old.

But even with this perfect set up, Eren wasn't sure how to proceed. If he messed this up, only embarrassed Levi, his chance was gone forever. He needed to figure out how to proceed the most efficiently, and preferably before Levi finished getting himself off, the brunette realized, hearing the other quietly moan his name again.

Well, Levi was obviously half (if not mostly) gone to his impulses, and… confidence. Levi definitely liked confidence. Especially in oneself. He took a deep breath, and, hearing his name again, opened the door- also fluidly closing it behind him. Couldn't have someone else getting to see this. "You called, Heichou?" he asked innocently.

Strawberries, cherries, apples, whatever fruit you wanted to name, Levi was redder than the ripest of the bunch.

"Was there something you wanted me to do for you?" Eren continued to inquire, green eyes peering at the corporal with great interest. The older man was laying on his bed, down to a white shirt and not even underwear over his lower half, hand indeed wrapped tightly around his visibly-dripping member. "Looks like there's something there I could help you with."

"E-Eren," the other finally managed to speak, and the newcomer had to admire that he was still thinking of these things at a time like this, still giving Eren an opening to leave if he wanted it. "You do realize-"

"The military has 'no fraternization' rules, you're my superior officer, and there's almost fifteen years between us? Really don't give a shit about any of that."

It was as if relief was something tangible, and it had just showered over the corporal. "Then yes, Eren, there is something here that demands you immediate attention."

He'd never sucked off another man before, had in the vicinity of no experience anywhere in the subject, but his mouth watered, watching Levi watch him walk over, anticipation clear in his heated sapphire eyes.

Licking his lips, the brunette crawled unto the bed, his own emeralds fixed on the other's moving hand- and the sight it left behind- Levi's thick, hard cock, twitching for attention.

No longer caring if he knew what he was doing or not, instinct had always worked well for him, Eren lowered his mouth onto it, sliding his tongue down the whole way. Muffled moaning- Levi had buried his face in his pillow- so far, so good.

He'd only been working against it a minute or so before Levi gasped, "So-Sor- Eren, I-" but the younger man got the hint, and back off before he gagged. "Was… pretty far along," was the followed up admittance when he could form sentences again.

"Kind of a compliment," Eren replied. "I was debating coming in for, well, probably too long."

"What were you doing out there anyway?"

"I… really don't remember. At all. But keep in mind it's barely ten- we do have all night if you wanna try again," he replied, giving the other's jaw a kiss.

Much to Levi's dismay, his cheeks tinged again, muttering about what a fucking brat the younger man was and forever would be.


	6. Laughter

A/N: Written for day two of ereri week on tumblr. Canon, no established relationship.

* * *

Levi fumbled a little with the door knob on the way into his office. So much paperwork was required before every expedition- part of him was sure Erwin did it on purpose just to piss him off.

But once inside, a startling sight almost made him drop the small stack. On the sofa in the modest room, head leaning against his hand, sound asleep, was Eren Jeager. There was a piece of paper dangling precariously from the fingers not supporting that melon head.

Not wanting to wake him but annoyed the brat had picked his office to nap in, Levi dropped the pile on his desk, then went to see what Eren was holding. It had been a few hours since he himself had been back here, and apparently it'd required too much brain power on the other's behalf to just leave whatever it was here and continuing his day.

Admittedly, once he saw what it was he realized why Eren had waited. It was some requisition from Hanji, and she would be up his ass about it until there was a response to it. Fucking Shitty Glasses, always causing trouble.

And looking at the poor guy now… he was exhausted. Hanji was getting a new errand boy; if she killed this one, he was going to be pissed.

Maybe they could trade. He really didn't like the one working for him, and had wanted to spare Eren the migraine he knew was working for himself, but as he saw it now, the redhead was working him much worse than he ever could. So much for hoping Shitty Glasses would show him some compassion after all that researching on him.

Now, the corporal smiled a little, crossing his arms at the brunette's sleeping face. After a moment, he took Hanji's requisition, the beginnings of his own pile, and decided he was working on the couch today.

Eren didn't flinch once while he was adjusting himself, but once situated, did lean back against the cushions, rubbing his head against them, but apparently that wasn't good enough, leaning to the other side- against Levi. The blue-eyed man nearly snickered while that brunette head rubbed against his shoulder, which was apparently very comfortable.

He decided to try something. The brat was always trying to pull pranks on him, and the embarrassment on Eren's face when he woke would be worth it. Easing back, he let the other's head gently fall forward onto his lap. The sleeping man did seem to appreciate the thigh over the shoulder, but Levi had forgotten one factor, one he'd seen a couple times, but hadn't put together- the first thing Eren did when his head landed was rub his head against whatever he landed on. If that had been his thigh, there wouldn't have been a problem, but the back of his melon head was against another part of his anatomy- one that didn't get attention very often, and was now giving Levi a very real reminder of that, stiffening immediately at the contact.

He took a couple breaths, knowing the other would stop in a second, until he didn't. Through his growing-foggy haze, he realized Eren could be trying to get him back. Slightly taking advantage of their close relationship, but the idiot always was one to ask forgiveness later.

Fortunate or not, Levi always gave it. "Eren, are you awake?" he managed, keeping his voice even.

A sudden bout of snickering gave the other away. "S-Sorry, Levi," he grinned guiltily, those bright emerald eyes finally making an appearance. "That was probably over the line, but once I realized my head was in your lap, I couldn't resist."

"Yeah, yeah. You're an idiot."

"An overworked idiot," he replied with a yawn, sitting up. "Sorry for falling asleep in your office. I just had to get away from Hanji for awhile."

"It's understandable," he replied, but before he could continue, the redhead came into the room.

"Eren!" was the exclamation. "I should've known to just look here! Come on, we have-"

"No," Levi interrupted as the other man was getting up with a sigh.

"Oh? Is Daddy claiming his property back?"

"And 'Mommy' can fuck off if she doesn't like it. You can have that slacker moron. He's probably in the cafeteria again."

"Oh, so kind, but I think I'll find someone competent, thanks," was the smiled scoff, and took leave of the room.

"Really?" Eren asked. "I work for you now?"

"Don't celebrate just yet. I'm not going to let you slack just because we're friends."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he continued to smile. "But you know how Hanji is. So, what can I do for you, Sir?" he asked cheekily.

"Coffee. Make sure it's-"

"Hot, black, and bitter. All over it," the other grinned, and left as well.

Levi had a snicker himself. This was going to be interesting.


	7. Cuddling

A/N: Written for day three of ereri week on tumblr. Canon, established relationship.

* * *

Levi frowned, glowered really, at his splinted leg. It wasn't broken, exactly, but just fractured enough that he'd had to stay behind, and in this smelly-ass place.

One might think he'd like hospitals, if for nothing else but the sterile environment. No. He liked things clean, but sterile? Sterile was just creepy. Antiseptic smelled awful, and the scent was practically seeping from the walls.

His azure gaze lowered to the doll beside him, a stupid little stuffed thing Eren had insisted on leaving behind, even if Levi never touched it. One of the nurse's sisters had made it at his request, but if that idiot thought it looked like him just because of the messy brown yarn well-stitched in for hair or the tightly-secured green button eyes, he had another thing coming. Like a fist.

He sighed, picking it up by one of those little brown lengths now, surveying it more closely. Yeah. If this thing was supposed to be Eren, he was king of the city.

But it was, despite his best efforts to think otherwise, an endearing little thing, and that much the two had in common.

"Feeling a little more compassion towards Squad Leader Jeager's gift, Corporal?" a pleasant voice asked; his nurse had stopped by for a visit.

"It's still stupid," he grumbled, tossing it back to where it had been on the bed.

"Well, it meant a lot to him that you didn't just throw it into the trash outright."

"That was more out of respect for your sister. Stupid or no, she clearly put a lot of work into it."

"That's so sweet, Corporal! I'll have to tell her you said that," she smiled. Melaline didn't seem to mind his way of putting things- she was pretty much the only person on staff he could stand to be around. "You know, she made one for him, too."

Levi groaned. "He did not bring a fucking toy on a mission with him."

"He said he'd keep it hidden under his jacket and cloak, secure in his harness."

"In his-? That's dangerous! I'm gonna kill that brat when he gets back!"

"Yes, but not today," she said. "And I'm sure he'll make allowances for it."

The man dropped his head back against the pillow. "The second I can walk, he's dead."

"Now, now, calm down; if the doctor thinks I've upset you, he won't let me come in here anymore. I'm sure he realized what you said too- come to think of it, he did have a small pack at his hip when they rode out."

"…Are you lying to me?"

"I would never," she smiled warmly. "Now, I have other patients to check on. Behave yourself."

"Yes, Mother," he drawled as she left. Blue eyes slid to the doll again. If Eren really had such a thing under his harness, he was getting a crutch up the ass the second he got back. But as the woman has said, it could've just been his first thought, then realized how bad an idea it was. That would be very Eren. He wasn't a complete moron; he'd come to the conclusion quickly that it wasn't safe.

Levi was still totally checking when he got back.

He plucked his own up by the hair again. So stupid. Stupid yarn hair, stupid button eyes… the thing even had a stupid little green cloak over its brown-fabric body. So ridiculous. And… adorable.

So fucking Eren it was nearing disgusting.

Against his better judgment (if someone saw, he'd never hear the end of it), he tucked the little stuffed thing under his arm, under the blanket, and laid back himself, silently counting off the days before Eren returned until he finally fell asleep.


	8. Sex

A/N: Written for day four of ereri week on tumblr. Canon, no established relationship.

* * *

Eren really liked to be touched.

The first time Levi noticed it, he'd only been giving the teen's hair a ruffle before sitting down beside him at lunch, only to find the other _leaning in _to the touch, the stupidest little grin on his face.

From that time on, Levi made a point to touch Eren as much as possible, be it as simple as a half-noogie or poke in the shoulder, as, quite frankly, he didn't mind a little human contact himself.

Eren seemed to pick up on that too, eventually responding to him, giving his upper arm a jab or even swinging his arm around the older man's shoulders once. The contact had lasted only a second and had nearly scared the shit out of him, but he couldn't say he particularly minded it as a whole. The skin his limb had warmed tingled for a good time afterward.

Hanji accused them of secretly dating. More than once.

Levi and Eren both told her she was crazy, but they always shared a look after that contemplated if the sharp retorts were true.

This went on for _months_.

Eren was the first to crack, of course, once the psychotic redhead was out of earshot, Levi calling after her, "You're ridiculous!" and those green eyes were practically glistening as he asked,

"Is she?"

The corporal was almost startled by the abruptness, but it was too Eren to just outright ask for the feeling to last very long. "It wouldn't be a good idea. I'm your commanding officer and a good deal older than you." Despite the statement, the other didn't stop smiling. "What?"

"You didn't say 'no.' You gave reasons why you should, but you didn't actually say it."

"But I should. Eren, you're barely eighteen; you don't know what you want."

"I think I've been pretty adamant that the only thing I want is you."

"You're a little fan boy."

"I was," the brunette admitted. "But being around you… it humanized you, and the admiration was still there, it just became something more… Um, I'm not sure. Not crazy. But… almost… possessive. In that, I wanna be the one that makes you laugh, go out for blood on anyone that upsets you, and besides all else, you're the only one that's picked up on how much I like human contact." There it was. They'd never actually said anything about it, it was unspoken between them, and there it was, out in the open.

"You just described a friend, Eren, and I'm more than willing to-"

The younger man cut him off with a hard kiss, even clinging to the longer strands of his raven hair. Logic went out the window; he did want Eren in his life as much as Eren wanted him, and with his hot mouth up against him like this, the list of 'why nots' didn't matter. "Friends don't kiss back," the other chided lightly when their lips eventually broke apart, both slightly winded.

"You are the definition of a brat," was the quick retort.

"Must be why you like me so much," the other kidded.

"So what happens now?" the corporal asked, wanting to know how far, if at all, the idiot had thought this through.

"Um, I admit, I'm not clear on a lot of specifics, but I'd like it to happen in your quarters. We're done for the day, right?"

Levi's eyebrows shot upward. "Since when are you so forward?"

"Finally got the guts to say something; thought I'd see how far I could get."

"…You just have to remind me you're a teenager at every opportunity, don't you?"

"Dammit. Knew that was too far."

"Not what I said. That optimistic energy is what draws people to you. It's what drew me to you." He took the other's hand, leading him from the otherwise departed training grounds.

"Wh-Wha?"

"My quarters, you said? Unless you'd like to chance out here; I'm not entering that sty you call a bedroom."

Green eyes rolled. Light clutter was not a sty, but he was long past trying to prove that to the corporal. "Hey, Levi," he said instead, eyes now practically sparkling with mischief. "Take a look… at all these big-ass trees."

The older man halted, turning to the brunette. "Sorry? You think you're going to get _me _up _there _to do _that_? Besides, the horses need to go back, it's late."

"I'll get you up there eventually," Eren promised, allowing himself to be lead again.

"But not today."

"That did seem optimistic, but the barracks aren't very private. Walls might as well be made of paper."

When did this guy get so ballsy?! "Did I miss the installation of your backbone, Eren, or is this a development from the past five seconds?"

"Little of both. I didn't think I'd ever get this opportunity, Corporal, and-"

He was cut off with a kiss; slow, easy, and conveying the raven-haired man felt much of the same. "Call me that again and I'll kick your ass."

And unbalanced smile set itself on the other other's lips, leaning his forehead to the older man's. "Okay… Levi."

They kissed again, the intensity of it growing, air seeming to thin, until the older man broke it, saying, "Should probably lose the gear."

Eren managed a nod, face flushed and attention span hazy, letting Levi lead him back to the horses. The metal gear hit the ground. Whether the horses needed to get back or not no longer seemed important. It was still daylight, and they in the shade, contently munching on grass… A heated grin tugged his face as the other pulled him forward again, backed him up against a large tree trunk.

"Now, what does Eren like?" the raven-haired man muttered lowly, fingers trailing down the other's form.

"Whatever Cor- Levi likes," the other replied, already breathing heavily.

"You probably don't even know what you like yet, do you?" His fingers had wandered further, to the inside of the younger man's thigh.

"I… I like Levi," Eren finally managed. "So, please, just don't stop touching me."

"That's what got us here to begin with, isn't it?"

Eren couldn't reply, full weight against the tree, trembling against the light brushes.

"Fuck, Eren, you're a mess already. Not gonna come before I get a chance to touch your cock, are you?"

The teen moaned, bark flicking from the trunk under his grasp. "L-Levi… I want…"

"Mm? What do you want?"

"I wanna suck you."

"Oh? Sure you can handle that right now?"

"I wanted to for so long... I know what to do, I do."

Raven brows lifted. "Is that so? Something you'd like to share?"

"You just… hear things."

"Break your grip on that tree, and we'll see how accurate those things are."

He did, a bright flame burning in those eyes now, pulling the shorter man into a hard kiss and switching their positions to pin him against the tree, hands going for his belt.

Levi grabbed his wrists, stilling his hands. "With your teeth. I don't care how long it takes you."

Emeralds locked on to the heated sapphires; he gave a nod, and practically dropped to his knees. The brunette inhaled the other man's scent deeply, opening his mouth slightly to pull the button loose. It actually wasn't too hard once he got the angle right, the zipper even easier. Once he had, Levi slid his hands down his sides, pushing the clothing down. Eren nearly lost it then, the older man's hard cock inches from his face.

"What's wrong?" the teasing tone came. "Thought you knew what you were doing."

The brunette didn't reply with words, instead languidly licking his lips before completely engulfing the thick member in his mouth.

The corporal was the one crying out now, knees buckling as he struggled to hold his ground. Be it the shifting thing or just a high body temperature, Eren's mouth was _burning _hot. He knew he didn't have long. "E-Eren," he gasped, the other looking up but not completely removing himself from his task. "Touch yourself. I want to see you."

Eren gladly complied, going back to running his mouth and tongue up the other's shaft while revealing his own, his hand working it in rhythm with his mouth. It was difficult to see, but the groans added to the ministrations was more than enough evidence. He could feel that knot in his abdomen building, climbing, it was going to be soon, far, far too soon… "Eren," he gasped. "Eren, Eren…" The other picked up his pace, spraying himself on the ground, and hearing it, Levi came hard into the teen's mouth- immediately feeling like a jerk when the next thing he heard was coughing. "I tried to warn you."

"I know," was the unbothered reply, and fuck if he wasn't the picture of adorable-fucking-debauchery clearing his throat, wiping cum off his chin.

"Stop that."

"Huh? Stop what?"

Levi dropped to the ground, kneeling with the brunette, reaching for the cum-smeared hand, and took a long, slow lick, tasting himself on the other's sun-kissed skin.

"Levi," the green-eyed man very nearly whimpered, want already born anew in those glistening orbs.

"Lay back. Loose the pants."

Eren didn't hesitate, falling back immediately and pulling off his clothes the rest of the way- gaze locked on his partner as he did the same.

The corporal felt himself growing hard at the sight of the other laid out on the forest floor, legs already spreading open and waiting, his length already hardening under his fingertips. "Fuck, Eren; you'll kill me with stamina like that."

A sly grin crossed the teenager's face. "Would you like to watch me this time, Corporal?" he practically fucking purred.

"That'd make you pretty fucking happy, wouldn't it?"

"Uh-huh," was the reply, more openly stroking himself. "O-Only way I can get off sometimes, to pretend you're watching me… t-talking to me…"

"Talking to you?" the other asked as innocently as he could. "How?"

"L-Like you were before."

"Before?" You mean my comment about what a slutty fucking mess you were for my cock?"

The words had barely left his mouth and Eren's grip on himself tightened, quickened,, and another moan escaped his throat.

Oh, this was fun. He let his hands trail the other's thighs again, pulling them over his own folded legs. "You're thinking about it even now, aren't you? Tell me, was it was delicious as you thought it would be?"

"M-More," Eren flushed, the other man unsure if he was answering or encouraging- either way, he was going to get what he wanted.

Levi worked his hands towards the brunette's entrance. "What about inside you? How often do you think about me impaling you?"

Another groan, hand still pumping faster, hips trying to press his ass against those fingertips teasingly grazing him.

"Every night? Seeing you now, I wouldn't doubt it," the blue-eyed man continued to borderline coo, thrusting a finger inside his partner. "You just lose control thinking about it, don't you?" he asked, working the digits to ease tension on the tight hole.

"Fuck-fuck-fuck!"

"You about to come again, fantasizing about me inside you, riding you until you can't move?"

A loud cry sounded from the teen, movements frantic and erratic as he shot all over himself. Holy Hell, it was beautiful.

Levi continued to gently work his fingers as the other collected himself, not using any pace or force until the other's length twitched to harden again, legs spreading further, trying to pull his ass closer to the older man. "Think you're ready for me, Eren?"

"_Yes_. So ready. I need it, need you, _please_."

Levi removed his fingers, sheathing himself in a single thrust. Eren hissed, it had to burn a little, but sure as hell wasn't complaining.

"So _good_."

"You're so tight… Hot," the other man gasped, forcing himself still to let the brunette adjust.

"Give it, Levi; need it, please."

The corporal gladly gave, leaning forward for leverage, Eren's unabashed cries sounding through the forest. Tighter, _hotter_, than the other's mouth and so, so fucking good. Of all the people in the world this happy brat could have picked to lust after. Just how stupid fucking lucky was that?

That knot was coming undone again soon, too soon; all he had to do was watch Eren filthy himself again and he was shooting inside him, holding his weight steady so he didn't collapse on him. "All right there?" he panted.

"If I died right now," Eren breathed. "I'd be completely happy and completely without regret."

Levi chuckled, getting off him. "Come on, get dressed. We really need to bathe now. Preferably without Hanji noticing."

Eren scoffed, sitting up himself. "I doubt we'll pull that off, be we can try."


	9. Jealousy

A/N: Written for day five of ereri week on tumblr. Canon, established relationship. Not completely satisfied with the ending, but a deadline is a deadline.

* * *

Levi was _finally _able to come back to the sanctuary of the office he shared with his adjunct officer after yet another two hour meeting from hell, fresh cup of coffee in hand. The brunette he shared the space with was gone from it, probably on a lunch break of his own.

Something shiny on the other's desk caught his eye.

Levi walked over to it. Neatly placed on a hastily-organized surface was an envelope, which was immediately picked up. It had, in silver cursive, his boyfriend's name. Interesting. Some chick think she could seduce him straight or something? Snickering at the thought, he flipped it over between his fingers, setting his cup down- just in time for Eren to return. "Hey Levi, what's that?"

"Besides girly handwriting addressed to you, I don't know yet."

"What? Give it back!" the younger man protested, grabbing for it.

Eren was taller, but Levi was more agile. "Why? Hiding a lover on the side?" he asked, keeping it perfectly out of reach.

"Of course not! But you're gonna tease me!"

The corporal paused, item still out of the other grasp, while the other hand clipped onto the brunette's chin. "You're gotten these before?"

Eren froze at the other's realization, visage darkening considerably. He stopped scrambling, admitting, "Once or twice. I guess I didn't want to find out if you were the jealous type. No, it didn't seem likely," he sighed at his lover's scoff. "But the other end of things looked… bloodthirsty."

"Eren, I love having you around, and will have you around for as long as you want me-"

"That'd be forever." He really didn't like this self-deprecating shit that snuck in sometimes.

"In any case, you know you're free to leave if you want to. I'm not going to force you and I'm not going to slit some brat's throat for having good taste."

"Slit some brat's throat?" he repeated.

"_Not _going to."

"Uh-huh. I almost believe you. You so get jealous."

"…Bite me, Eren," the corporal grumbled, sitting back at his desk.

"Mark the spot."

"Later. You have work to do."

The green-eyed man snickered. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Watch me. You actually finish that stack and you might get something special tonight."

The brunette head suddenly perked, back in his own seat. "Special? Special how?"

The corporal looked over suggestively from his desk. "Finish up and find out."

The other's brow lifted. Without a word, he started at the stack beside him.

Levi snickered. Distracting Eren was just too easy sometimes.


	10. Pain

A/N: Written for day six of ereri week on tumblr. AU, established relationship-ish. Sorry it's late; yesterday got away from me a little.

* * *

Green eyes flicked up to the door as it opened, temporarily letting in light from the noisy room outside, laminating the otherwise dark room. Eren sat closer to Levi's leg, nuzzling at his knee when he felt a hand casually reach down to scratch behind his ear. It was normally just the two of them here, except when Levi was making or collecting on a deal.

Eren loved it here. He didn't see outside the room often, let alone the building, but it was perfect. Since the first day Levi had found him, alone on the street, seriously considering doing away with his life, his existence had jumped from miserable to jubilant. There were many who'd say he was nothing more than a toy, a plaything to the older man, but Levi had more respect and love for him than he did anyone else. He hadn't needed to tell him; it was apparently every time he looked at him. Let them make judgments about why he chose to sit at the raven-haired man's feet like an obedient dog. He didn't have to explain himself to anybody.

Now, the older man then sat back against the soft cloth couch, frigid gaze surveying the newcomer. "Well?"

"Levi-san," the man said, fidgeting and visibly nervous since he'd entered.

"I don't have time for small talk. Do you have your payment or not?" Eren sat up a little straighter- it didn't look like it. "Down, boy," the voice lightly chided him. "At least let him answer." He didn't back down, but he didn't move further, emerald eyes fixed on the anxious visitor. "Well?" Levi asked again, tone almost bored.

"N-Not all of it, Sir."

"Not all of it?" was the calm inquiry, his companion now sitting up completely at his feet. "How much of it do you have?"

The man looked at his feet before answering, "I-I'm three thousand short."

There was a short tug at the nape of Eren's neck. Once released, he stood, walking up to the idiot. "As I've told you," Levi continued in dry monotone. "Eren can't talk, but as long as I've known him, he's never had a problem getting his point across."

Those bright orbs fixed on the nervous man, backing him against the wall, wide smile in place. "S-Sticking your plaything on me?" the visitor tried to sneer through racked nerves. "That's supposed to scare me?"

"You think I would ask him to hurt you?" Levi asked, a touch of true hurt to the tone. "Pain isn't really his thing; I wouldn't do that to him. You, however, may or may not appreciate what he has to offer."

It seemed to finally click for the other what the suggestive glint in those green eyes meant. "One week," he gaped, not able to look from them now. "One week, and I'll have all of it, I promise you, Sir."

"Hn, I don't know- that's what you said about today. What do you think, Eren? How much do you want to play with him?"

Those eyes iced over him again, their glee nearly childlike, reaching out to gently tuck a hand under his chin, but abruptly broke away, and spun on his heel away from the visitor, retaking his seat next to Levi's leg. He wasn't that cute.

"Unfortunate. I do love to watch you work. Looks like you have another week; I'd make the most of it, were I you."

There was no reply. The man just left.

Eren relaxed, resting his head against Levi's knee, wishing he could vocalize how contented the other's fingers in his hair made him, but settled for rubbing his head appreciatively against the digits.

"Such a good boy," the older man praised him. "You seem tired though; come lay up here with me."

He was tired. Levi read him so well he didn't need words. Gladly, he curled up on the couch, the other's thigh his pillow, those lean fingers back in his hair.

"Good boy," the soft tone came again, and soon nodded off, lulled by the man's touch.


	11. Intimacy

A/N: Written for day seven of ereri week on tumblr. Canon, established relationship.

* * *

Eren frowned in front of the military's offices. He'd been all over the place looking for a certain corporal, but he was nowhere to be found inside the structure. The odds of him going home early were low, unless something was wrong, but if that were so, he or _someone _would have told Eren. Not sure what else to do, he began looking around outside.

Even that seemed fruitless after a few minutes of no sign of his quarry, and was about to turn back, until he heard a soft clicking noise coming from the back of the building. Back there was just the alleyway- who'd be there? It was gross even by his own standards.

Now curious, the young man cautiously rounded to the back, peeking around the corner.

He found Levi, the man who did all he could to avoid filth, squatting down in a small puddle that originated from who-knew-where. "Slow down, Eren," he spoke quietly. "You're scaring him."

Huh? Scaring who? Just the same, he took even more care in his movement, hearing his boyfriend speaking soothing tones.

"That's just Eren, don't worry about him- he doesn't have the intelligence to hurt anyone. You'd probably like him too, if only you came out of there."

As the brunette drew closer, he saw Levi was holding out his hand to a darkened corner, his head adverted from it even as he spoke to it, a small piece of meat on the edge of his outstretched fingers. Eren looked between the man and the darkness, still unable to figure out exactly what was going on, until, so slowly, a round pair of yellow eyes and a black furry face came into view, sniffing at the offered morsel.

Levi was giving a treat to a stray kitten? Even summoning the patience to give it to him directly? No wonder it had taken himself so long to find him; he could've been at this an hour or more.

In any case, this was more adorable than he could handle, but managed to keep his mouth shut what the little ball of somewhat-matted fur (and probably tons of fleas) took the offered morsel, then looked at the blue-eyed man expectantly. "Sorry, all I got," he replied, finally turning his head to look at the small creature. It let out a yowl that could have been gratitude or annoyance, and scampered off.

"What were _you _doing back _here_?" Eren asked as his lover stood.

"Followed him," was the reply, wiping his hand off on an handkerchief as he turned to walk out, the other still at his heels. "Some of the new recruits were being assholes to him. That was an apology for their behavior. They won't be thinking too highly of their next set of chores, either."

Eren laughed. That was Levi. "Why weren't you looking at it?"

"You never look an animal in the eye, Eren, least of all when it's agitated. They don't like it."

"Oh… It-It's surprising though, that you followed it so far. I'm glad I got to see it."

"Needed a reminder I'm not always an asshole?"

The green-eyed man laughed again, taking the other's hand only long enough to squeeze it- they were getting to be among people again. "No, but I like having a list handy," he admitted, still grinning.

He expected Levi to call him and idiot, or at least scoff, but all the other did was give him a soft sideways smile before going into their schedule for the rest of the day.


End file.
